The Pursuit of Penelope Garcia
by SunnyInOregon
Summary: The team talks Dave into romancing Penelope Garcia, whom is currently dating Kevin Lynch. Rating increased due to language and sexual content in upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The team talks Dave into romancing Penelope Garcia, whom is currently dating Kevin Lynch.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm just playing with them.

Pairing: Garcia/Lynch, Garcia/Rossi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The break room is filled with streamers and balloons. A banner reading HAPPY BIRTHDAY, hangs across the front of the cabinets. Penelope Garcia sits in the middle of the room surrounded by her friends and co-workers, a half eaten cake sits on the table next to her.

"You guys didn't have to do this," she beams.

"We wanted to," Hotch assures her. "You do so much for us, we wanted to return the favor."

"Well I am extremely grateful," she announces.

"Is it time for presents," Reid asks.

"Presents," Garcia squeals. "Yes! Bring on the presents."

Reid steps forward and hands her a carefully wrapped gift. It's secured in a bright pink ribbon. She carefully pulls off the ribbon then meticulously cuts each section of tape.

"At this rate, I'll be dead before she opens the first gift," Dave quips.

"Hush you," JJ admonishes. "It's her birthday, she can take as long as she wants."

Dave rolls his eyes. "I'll be back," he says to no one in particular. He leaves the breakroom, walking to his own office. Taking his time, he grabs a large, rectangular, wrapped package. He wanders back to the breakroom.

Penelope has finally opened the gift from Reid, a white box with the title Unstable Unicorn.

"It's a game," Reid proclaims. "With fighting unicorns."

"I love it," Penelope says as she gives him a hug.

She grabs another gift and begins opening it. It takes nearly half an hour for her to open all of the presents. From JJ, she receives a set of pajamas with skulls and crossbones on it. From Hotch, a scarf and mittens. Derek gives her a hat and t-shirt set that say Baby Girl on them and from Emily she gets a multitude of kitty-themed gifts; a calendar, pen, writing tablet and of course, a stuffed kitty.

Dave steps forward and hands her his gift.

"This is kind of heavy," she grunts. She begins to loosen the tape.

Dave steps to the side and watches her as she unwraps the gift. The back of a picture frame is revealed as she opens the wrapping paper. She turns the frame over and sucks in an excited gasp.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Where did you find this?" She hugs the frame to her chest and stares at him with tears in her eyes. "Super Agent?"

He shrugs. "I know a guy."

"What is it," Emily asks.

"Yeah, what did he get you," JJ inquires.

Penelope turns the frame around to show the team.

Derek frowns. "A comic book?"

"Not just a comic book," Penelope says defensively. "It's Deadline #1. This came out in the U.K. in 1988 and was the first appearance of Tank Girl! It's also rare and very expensive! David!"

"It's what you wanted isn't it?"

"Yes," she replies meekly. She stands up and carefully lays the frame on the table. She crosses the space between her and Dave wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. He gently hugs her back. She reaches up and kisses him directly on the mouth. Dave stiffens and drops his arms from her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he croaks. He backs up a step.

Penelope turns back to the group. "Thank you, all of you. This has been wonderful."

Dave slips away from the break room area.

"Alright guys," Hotch breaks in. "Let's get this place cleaned up and back in order. Penelope! Take your goodies and go away."

"I can help," she protests. Hotch grabs her shoulders.

"Today, you let us take care of things. Now go."

She smiles. "Yes, sir."

She carefully grabs her gifts and heads to her office as the team cleans up the break room.

After everyone goes back to work, Derek sits at his desk, he watches Dave through the window in his office.

"What are you staring at," Emily asks causing Derek to startle.

"Nothing really," he replies. "I'm just thinking."

"About what," JJ interrupts.

Derek looks at JJ, then Emily and Reid. He hesitates for a moment. "I think Dave has feelings for Penelope."

"Because of a comic book," Emily questions.

Derek shakes his head. "Did you see how he reacted when she kissed him?"

Reid answers. "He looked like he didn't want her to kiss him."

"Not quite, but close," Derek praised. "I think he was scared that he was about to let his feelings show. I've seen the women Dave has shown interest in and they all have the same shape as Penelope."

"You think Dave likes curvy girl," Emily inquires.

Derek makes an hourglass shape with his hands. "Pin up girls. Women like Marilyn Monroe, Betty Page and Jayne Mansfield."

"So Dave likes curvy girls," Emily continues. "What's it to you?"

"Did you notice who wasn't here today," Derek changes the subject.

"Kevin," Reid supplies.

"Exactly," Derek acknowledges. "Kevin is a nice guy and he treats her well most of the time, but where the hell is he? I think he might not be the right guy for her. He's safe. He may try a few things to make her happy but he won't initiate anything outside his comfort zone. And that's okay. But that's not going to be enough for Baby Girl in years to come. She's going to get sucked into the safe zone and she'll be happy for a while but it will drag on her and bring her down. And one day, she'll be living but she won't be alive. She needs someone who will make her feel alive everyday."

"And you think that man is Dave?" Emily inquires.

"I do."

"Okay, so now what," JJ queries.

Derek stands. "Now I have to convince Dave."

"Are you serious," Emily laughs. "You're going to talk to Dave and tell him to pursue Penelope?"

"Yep."

"This I have to see." JJ and Reid get up and follow them to Dave's office.

The group enters Dave's office without knocking. Dave glances up when Derek enters then looks up when the rest of the team enters and JJ closes the door.

"What's up?" Dave asks.

"We've come to talk to you about Penelope," Derek states.

"What about her?"

"That was some gift you gave her," Emily points out.

Dave shrugs. "It was something she wanted."

"Yeah, but how did you know that she wanted it?" JJ inquires.

"She told me," Dave replies blandly. He fusses with the file on his desk before looking up at their expectant faces. "What?"

They continue to stare in silence.

He sighs. "Remember when she gave that seminar in Pittsburgh? I was also talking to the local leo's? It was raining and raining and raining. It was so bad that the airport shut down, so I rented a car and we drove home. It was six hours, because of the rain. She was petrified. You know what happens when she gets scared - she talks. In this particular trip, she decided to regale me with her favorite movie, Tank Girl. I think she recited the entire movie word for word. That was kind of hard to forget."

"It was a nice present," JJ admits.

"Thanks," Dave acknowledges. "Are we done?"

Everyone looks at Derek, who is watching Dave. "You like her," Derek states rather than asks.

He doesn't let Dave respond. "You're attracted to her. You have been since you first laid eyes on her."

Dave doesn't reply. He and Derek are now locked in a staring contest. "What I don't understand is why you haven't gone after her."

"What makes you think that I haven't?"

Derek smirks. "Because, if you had, she wouldn't be with Kevin Lynch."

Dave nods. "If I put my hands on her, I would never let her go," he admits.

"So why don't you?" Derek inquires.

"You said it yourself, she's with Kevin Lynch."

Derek laughs. "If she knew you wanted her, Kevin would be ancient history."

Dave sits back in his chair and seriously examines Derek and the others. "Are you here because you think I should go after Penelope?"

The team nods. A knock at the door startles all of them. The door opens and Hotch sticks his head in. "Was there a memo that I missed?"

"Come in and close the door," Dave encourages.

Hotch complies. "What's going on?"

It's Dave's turn to laugh. "The team here, thinks that I should give Kevin Lynch a run for his money and ask Penelope out."

Hotch nods thoughtfully. "I concur."

The team celebrates with high fives and fist pumps.

"Seriously?" Dave responds.

"Kevin Lynch isn't the right guy for her. He's nice and everything…"

"That's what I said," Derek cuts in. "She needs a real man."

"Why don't you go after her," Dave asks.

Derek shakes his head. "I'm not the guy she needs. I'm not the guy who needs her."

Dave leans back again. "If she breaks my heart, I will kill every single one of you."

"Let's get back to work," Hotch orders. "Give Dave some time to let all of this sink in."

The team files out of Dave's office, leaving the door open. Dave stares out the door not really seeing anything.

Thirty minutes later, Dave rises from his seat and exits his office. He can feel the eyes of the team on him but he purposely ignores them. He knocks on the technical analysts' door. Hearing her welcome call, he enters.

"Happy birthday, beautiful," he greets her.

She smiles at him, a soft blush stains her cheeks.

"Thank you. I can't believe you got me this." She looks at the framed comic sitting propped on her desk. "It's too much."

"Nonsense. You deserve to have the things you want," he tells her. "What are you and Kevin doing tonight?"

She sighs and avoids eye contact. "We don't have anything planned. He has a standing commitment on Wednesday nights."

"He can't miss one night? It's your birthday!"

She shrugs and gives him a half smile. "It's okay. We'll do something this weekend."

"So what are you doing tonight," he presses. "Going out with the girls? Derek?"

She shakes her head.

"Well, you can't just sit around at home in your pj's watching movies," he muses. "I'd like to make dinner for you."

The blush on her cheeks deepens. "Oh no. You don't have to do that."

"I don't **have** to do anything," he agrees. "I want to. Let me show you how birthdays are meant to be celebrated. Please?"

It was the "please" that hooked her. He could see it in her eyes.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Be at my place no later or earlier than seven. Oh, and bring that movie with you." He gestures towards the comic book.

He turns and starts for the door.

"David."

He stops and swivels back to her. She's all sunshine and happiness and he can't believe how looking at her makes his heart swell.

"Thank you," she says softly.

He nods, afraid that if he speaks his voice will crack. As he leaves the room, he silently vows to make all her dreams come true.

He quickly crosses the bullpen, up the stairs and into his office, closing the door before anyone on the team could stop him. Dropping into his chair he allows a goofy grin to spread on his face. He pulls out his cell phone and makes a quick call.

An hour later, one of the guards from the front desk comes in carrying a potted plant with a pink ribbon around it and a handful of birthday balloons. JJ is the first to spot the man.

"Hey George, whatcha got there," she asks.

The rest of the team looks over.

"Delivery for Miss Garcia," he replies.

"Let me call her out here for you," JJ states. She picks up the phone and tells Garcia to come out to the bullpen.

Several seconds later, the whirlwind that is Penelope Garcia appears in the bullpen. She slows when she sees the balloons and the flowers.

"Those are for me," she asks in awe.

"That's what the card says," George tells her. "Can I put this down? It's kind of heavy."

Derek stands and takes the plant out of his hands as Penelope grabs the balloons and swipes the card from the plant.

"Happy birthday," George states as he heads back out the glass doors.

"Who sent you all this, Baby Girl?"

She opens the envelope and pulls out the card. She grins and blushes once more as she reads the note.

"Well," JJ questions. Emily and Reid have joined the group as well.

"Did you know that white lilies typically symbolize a new beginning and modesty," Reid quips.

"That's awesome," Emily cuts in. "But who are they from? And what does the card say?"

"It says," Dave begins as he makes his way through the group. "That all women deserve flowers on their special day."

He stops in front of Penelope. "This really is too much."

He shrugs. "Lilies need lots of light so you should put that in my office next to the window. You'll have to come in and care for it because I am shit at keeping flowers alive."

He takes the plant out of Derek's hands and heads in the direction of his office. "Come on. I'll help you find a good spot."

Penelope wordlessly follows him dragging the clutch of balloons with her. The team watches as they disappear into Dave's office.

"Damn," JJ mutters. "The pursuit of Penelope Garcia is in full swing."

"You can say that again," Derek acquiesced.

"Are you sure she's going to be safe," Emily asks.

"She'll be fine," Hotch states from the raised walkway. "It's the rest of us that I'm worried about. All that charm and romance in the air, is bound to hit someone else too."

Inside Dave's office, he sets the plant into the window sill closest to his desk.

"I can help you take it home later if you like," he offers.

"It looks pretty good right there," she muses. "And if I leave it here, I can actually enjoy it more than if I take it home."

"True," Dave agrees.

"I can't believe how nice you're being to me," she says thoughtfully.

"I'm always nice to you," he defends.

"Yeah," she smiles. She raises on her toes and kisses his cheek. "I'll see you at dinner."

Dave holds his breath as she sweeps out of the room. Loving Garcia was easy, he had fallen for her years was the fear of losing her that had stopped him from pursuing her in the first place. Now, he had started something and there was no going back to the way things had been.

The hour is close to seven and Dave is busy in the kitchen preparing a feast to remember. He has changed into a crisp, white button down shirt and a pair of black slacks. Nothing too dressy but enough to mark this as a special occasion. He checks the oven as the doorbell rings. A quick look at the clock confirms that Penelope is exactly on time.

He hustles down the hallway to the front door.

"Hello," he says warmly as he opens the door. He takes in the red, low-cut dress, black silk stockings and high heels. "You are right on time."

"I've been sitting in my car in front of the neighbors house for twenty minutes," she admits as she steps through the doorway. "I didn't want to be late so I left my house early and then I remembered you said not to be early either so I pulled over to wait."

Dave chuckles and shakes his head. "Well, I'm glad that you are here now. I poured you a drink. You will find it on the coffee table in the sitting room."

He directs her to the room. "You wait here. Dinner is nearly ready. I will come get you. No peeking at anything."

"Yes, sir," she replies playfully. She sits on the couch and picks up the glass of red wine he had left for her. She takes a deep sniff and enjoys the bouquet. She sits back and listens to the sounds of Dave in the kitchen preparing their meal.

True to his word, he returns several minutes later. "Your feast awaits, my Queen," he says formally.

She giggles at his theatrics. Grabbing her glass she rises and follows him to the closed door of the dining room. He stops her at the door. "Are you ready?"

She pauses, wondering what is on the other side of the door. Was the whole team there? Was this an elaborate surprise party? She looks at him and nods. Dave reaches pst her and turns off the lights in the hallway. He then opens the door.

The soft glow of clear Christmas lights and candles fill the room. The table set for two is intimate and inviting. Dave holds out the chair at the end of the table for her. She sits and he scoots the chair closer to the table before sliding into the seat directly to her right.

"This is amazing," she whispers. A large bouquet of multicolored roses sits in the center of the table.

"Wait until you try the food," he smiles.

She looks at her plate of eggplant parmigiana and spaghetti. "This looks delicious."

She takes a bite. An expression of delight fills her face. "It's better than it looks."

Dave grins. He reaches over and grabs her hand. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it," she admits. "You've made me feel so special today."

"You are special, Penelope," he says earnestly. "I care for you very much."

She takes in the serious look on his face and puts her fork down. "I care for you too."

He scrutinizes her face for several seconds. "I know you have a boyfriend but I'm putting you on notice, Kitten. I'm coming after you."

"What do you mean," she asks carefully.

"I mean, that I want to take Kevin's place. I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines and watching him treat you like your not good enough, like his game nights are more important than you. Nothing! Is more important than you," he explains. "It's taken me a long time to learn how a woman should be treated. I've broken a lot of hearts. But I promise, if you give me chance - the only heart in jeopardy of breaking will be mine."

She blinks at him for a moment.

"Say something. Please," he pleads.

"Kiss me," she commands softly.

He leans across the space between them and gently presses his lips to hers. He holds the kiss for several seconds, tasting her, gently outlining her lips with the tip of his tongue. He pulls back as both of them are breathless.

"Wow," she breathes.

"Is that a good wow, or a bad wow?"

She smiles shyly. "I think Kevin is going to be in a lot of trouble tomorrow when he finds out he has competition."

A slow grin forms on Dave's face. He squeezes her hand. "I can hardly wait to see his face."

 **End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Penelope rolls onto her back and slowly opens her eyes. The room is mostly dark except for a light behind her head. Everything looks fuzzy without her glasses. She rolls to her side and nearly falls onto the floor.

"Easy there," a gentle voice prompts. She sits up and squints at the shape of David Rossi standing in the door frame.

"What time is it," she asks sleepily.

"Early," he replies. He glides into the room, stopping briefly to set a steaming mug of coffee onto a desk then moves over and sits next to her. He reaches up and slips her glasses onto her face.

"Thank you," she says softly. "How early?"

"It's not even seven yet." He strokes his fingers gently through her hair untangling the long strands. He leans his face forward.

Penelope jerks back. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to give you a good morning kiss," he explains gently. He slips his hand behind her neck and pulls her towards him.

"I have to brush my teeth first," she protests.

He ignores her and captures her mouth with his. It's a long slow kiss that makes her lips tingle and the rest of her body snap out of its' sleepiness. She wraps one arm around his waist and the other around his neck as he deepens the kiss.

He breaks the kiss and nibbles his way to the side of her neck.

"Good morning," he breathes into her ear causing her nipples to tighten in response.

"It is a good morning," she sighs. "I can't believe you kissed me. Kevin says that morning kisses are gross."

"Kevin's an idiot," he growls.

She giggles and clings to him briefly before her brain suddenly turns on and she realizes she is sitting on his couch, in his office - early in the morning.

"Did we sleep together," she questions.

Dave pulls back and takes in the petrified look on her face. He chuckles. "Yes. Right here on this couch."

She examines the couch and while it looks roomy, she can't imagine that he was very comfortable laying there with her. Her own back felt a little stiff.

"We were watching the movie," she begins. "I don't remember much after that."

Dave chuckles and eases her head to his chest. "That's because you fell asleep before we were twenty minutes in," he explained. "I watched by myself, while you sawed logs."

"I am so sorry," she apologizes. "It must have been the wine and the good food."

"It's okay. I enjoyed just holding you in my arms and listening to you breathe."

She jerks upright to look him in the eye. "Oh my God! Did I snore?"

Dave laughs again and shakes his head. "You did not."

She settles back against his chest. "That's good."

They sit in silence for a few moments before she speaks again. "Did you watch the whole movie?"

"I did," he replies succinctly.

"Did you like it?"

He takes a moment. "Yeah, I did. At first, I wasn't sure but it grew on me. I can understand why you like it so much. You would be Tank Girl, the heroine out to save the world."

"She's all about nose picking, flatulence and random casual sex," she beams. "My kind of girl."

"Well that is nothing like you," he counters. He disentangles himself from her and stands up.

"That could be me," she pouts.

He shakes his head. " 're too much of a lady. You'd like to be her but you're not."

"I hate profilers," she mutters.

"Really," he asks as he settles behind his desk. "Then why are you falling in love with one?"

She stares at him for a moment before silently sinking down into the couch. "Wake me in a bit, I have to be at work by ten."

"I will," he promises. He smirks as he leans back in the chair and watches her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This time she wakes to the smell of fresh coffee and the sound of David whistling in the other room. She sits up and stretches, rolling the kinks out of her neck. Coffee and a shower were tops on her list. She gets to her feet and pads out of the office to the kitchen. Dave, at the stove, has his back to her and she can't help but admire the way his jeans cling to his round cheeks and slim legs.

"Just the way I like my men, barefoot and in the kitchen," she teases.

"Hey sweetheart, " he greets her happily. "I was about to come wake you. Coffee?"

She smiles and nods. He reaches for a mug and the coffee pot.

"What time is it," she asks.

"Nine fifteen."

"Nine fifteen," she repeats. "Nine fifteen!"

She jumps into panic mode and runs into the office. She grabs her shoes and tries to put them on as she bounces back to the door.

"There's plenty of time. It only takes twenty minutes to get to the office from here," he explains.

"I can't go to the office like this," she screeches. "I have to go home, take a shower and change."

He shrugs. "Take a shower here. No one will know you wore that last night, except me."

She stops and looks at him like he has grown a third eye. "I will know. This is not clothes that I wear at work."

"I don't know why not, it looks great on you."

She hustles past him. "Where are my phone and my purse?"

She glances around the kitchen as Dave watches her amusedly.

"Help me," she cries.

"Look in the sitting room," he says patiently. She runs to the other room. "I made you a bagel sandwich you want me to wrap it up?"

He heads for the kitchen.

"I'll see you at work," she hollers from the hallway. The front door opens and closes before he can reply. He rushes to catch her before she leaves. On the porch, he watches as she backs out of the driveway and speeds off down the street.

He shakes his head and goes back into the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It is nearly eleven when Penelope steps out of the elevator and marches towards the door of the BAU. She called Hotch earlier and told him she overslept, to which he had chuckled and explained that Dave had called to say he had overslept as well. She was momentarily mortified to think that Hotch now thought that she and Dave had slept together, until she realized that she really didn't care.

She hustles through the double glass doors and is immediately accosted by Kevin.

"Where have you been," he asks worriedly. "I came by your place last night and you weren't there."

"You came over?"

He nods. "After my thing was done. I dropped by to, you know, help you celebrate your birthday."

She blinks at him. "You came over to, uh, you know?"

"I tried to call you too but it went straight to voicemail."

"My phone died," she replies absently. She glances to the left and notices the whole team, minus Dave and Hotch, trying to look like they were not paying attention.

"I was really worried," he tells her. "Where were you?!"

She looks at him taking in his freshly washed hair and clean clothes.

"Really? How worried were you?"

"Very," he replies softly. He slides closer to her, putting his hands on her hips.

"What time did you come over," she inquires.

"About eleven thirty," he shrugs. He leans closer to kiss her but she places her hand on his shoulder and stops him.

"And what time did you go to bed?"

He frowns. "Just after midnight."

"So, you were so worried about me that you went directly home from my place and went to sleep?"

He drops his hands and steps back. "I was tired."

"What if I had been in a car accident, Kevin? Did you call the police? Or local hospitals?"

"Were you in an accident," he inquires.

"Do I look like I was in an accident?"

He shakes his head. "No. You look beautiful by the way."

"Thank you," she says abruptly.

"Are you mad at me?"

"You're not a very good boyfriend," she points out.

He looks affronted. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?! Yesterday was my birthday and you didn't stop by my office, you didn't call, send flowers or anything. And then you think you can come by my house at eleven thirty for sex? A woman needs more than that," she explains. "You need to do better because there are other men out there and I am done being second best."

"What does **that** mean?" he growls.

Before she can answer, Dave steps out of the break room and strides over. He stops between them, just short of Penelope and holds up a small brown paper bag. "You forgot your breakfast, sweetheart." He leans over and presses a kiss on her mouth.

"Hey," Kevin yells. "Get away from my girlfriend!"

Dave slowly turns around. The air fills with tension. The team is suddenly completely vested in the goings on. "Or what," Dave asks lowly.

Kevin swallows hard and attempts to feign bravery. "Or there's going to be trouble."

"Trouble," Dave repeats. "Let me tell you something, MR. LYNCH. You should pack it in now and go home."

Kevin frowns. "I don't understand."

Dave takes a step towards him. Kevin leans back but stands his ground. "I'll put it into words you may understand. Player two, has entered the game."

Dave pivots away, he caresses Penelope's chin and gives her a wink. "Have a great day, beautiful."

Penelope smiles and watches as he traverses to his office. She looks back at Kevin. "Do you understand now?"

She doesn't wait for an answer, instead she spins on her heel and marches purposely to her office.

Kevin watches her disappear. He looks at the team who have returned to their files. His glance slides up to Dave's office. He does his best glare before stomping in the direction of Penelope's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Should we…" Reid starts as he watches Kevin leave the area.

"She'll be fine," Derek interjects. His head is buried in a file. "Let them work it out."

"Do you think she spent the night at Dave's," Emily inquires.

JJ laughs. "I'd lay money on it."

Derek looks up at Dave's office. The older man has his door open, he sits at his desk watching the area where Kevin just disappeared.

"I was worried for a moment that Dave was going punch Kevin," Reid mused.

"You and me both," Derek replies. "But the old man has better control than I would in that situation."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe this," Kevin states as he stomps into Penelope's office. "Are you sleeping with him?"

She looks up from her desk. "If I am, it's none of your business."

"None of my business?! You're **my** girlfriend and I won't stand for it."

"Why don't you go tell him that," she suggests.

"Maybe I will," he counters.

"And where, exactly, would you like to be buried," she asks as she settles into her chair.

He deflates and steps further into the room. "I didn't know you were unhappy."

They lock eyes. "Me either," she says softly.

"I love you Penny," he admits. "I don't want to lose you."

"Then you need to work harder at keeping me," she shrugs. "Because I have one foot out the door of this relationship."

"What do you want me to do," he asks.

"I want you to be an adult, Kevin. I want you to figure out how to treat me without me telling you. Be the man in this relationship," she pleads.

"I'll do my best," he promises her. "But I can't buy you the things he can."

"I don't need things, Kevin. I need someone I can rely on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was quite a show," Hotch states as he leans against the door frame to Rossi's office.

"Wasn't meant to be," Dave replies. He eases back in his chair.

"No?"

Dave shakes his head. Hotch steps into the room and settles into the chair across from his friend and mentor.

"Did you sleep with her last night," Hotch asks carefully.

Dave raises an eyebrow in response. "I don't kiss and tell, Aaron."

"I know," Hotch says as he shakes his head. "I apologize for asking. I'm just… when I agreed that you should ask her out, I wasn't expecting you to move so fast."

"Nothing happened," Dave assures the younger man. "We fell asleep on the couch watching a movie."

"I'm sure your back is enjoying that," Hotch chuckles.

"Not really but the rest of me, the part that got to hold her, is just fine."

They stare at each other for a moment.

"So what's your plan," Hotch inquires. "What's the end goal here?"

"What's it to you," Dave frowns.

"As your boss, I need to make certain you aren't going to get into a punching match with Kevin Lynch." Dave scoffs. Hotch continues. "And as your friend, I don't want to see you or Garcia get hurt. If you are truly trying to have a relationship with her; you need to make certain you are one hundred percent committed."

Dave leans forward resting his elbows on the desk. "I might be twenty odd years older than Kevin Lynch and he may have a few pounds on me but don't worry, if things get physical between us, I'll be the one standing in the end."

"You sure about that?"

Dave ignores that comment. "And as for Penelope, I promised not to hurt her. If anyone gets hurt, it will be me."

"Well, I don't want to see you get hurt either," Hotch admits.

"I'm already one hundred percent invested Aaron," Dave tells him. "If she chooses him, it will be inevitable."

 **End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Dave sat in his office pretending to work until he saw Kevin slink out of Penelope's office and into the hallway. He had, in all of his years, never gone after a woman who was in a relationship with another man before. He had slipped in before other men had gotten a foothold or, he was there to pick up the pieces after a breakup. But, honest to God, he had never been the reason for a breakup.

He had been watching from the sidelines for a while now and was actually putting a plan in place before the team decided to force their opinions on him. He was grateful to know that he had their support, he only hoped that things would work with he and Penelope and that she wouldn't end up hating him.

It had been a long time since he seriously chased after a woman; and she had become wife number two. Wife number three was a drunken mistake that was cleared up faster than it had begun. This time was going to be the last time. He liked even numbers and would make four his lucky number if he can convince Penelope to become his last wife. But first, he has some wooing to do.

Dave slips out of his chair and exits his office. He glances at the team, throws them a nod and a sly smile as he makes his way across the bullpen to Penelope's office. He enters his code in the pad and opens the door.

"How's your sandwich," he says in greeting.

"Sandwich? What sandwich," she teases. "I devoured that in like three bites."

He crosses the room and settles his thigh on the corner of her desk. He gives her outfit a quick appraisal. "This looks nice but I think I like the red dress with the stockings better," he smirks.

She places a hand on his knee. "I'm sure you did."

He slips a hand behind her neck and tugs her closer as he leans down. "I like you in anything you want to wear," he whispers against her lips. He slowly kisses her, sweeping his tongue into her mouth to duel with hers. He breaks the kiss and presses his forehead against hers. They sit for several seconds just breathing together.

"Are you okay," he asks quietly.

"Yeah," she whispers in return. She tilts her head and captures his mouth. He allows her to explore his lips, teeth and tongue at her own pace. She moans as she pulls back. "Damn."

He smiles at her and gazes into her eyes.

"I hope to hell we don't get a case today," she growls.

His smile widens. "Oh? You have plans for tonight?"

"Do we," she counters.

Knowing he is going to regret bringing it up, he pauses before answering. "Kevin didn't ask you out for tonight?"

He watches as her pupils dilate and a small frown creases her forehead. "He did not."

Dave chuckles. "Good. _Are_ you available tonight? I'd love to take you out for an evening of food and fun festivities."

The frown disappears as she appraises him. "Fun festivities," she repeats. "What kind of festivities?"

He grins. "I'll pick you up at your place at six, if that's okay?"

She shines with happiness as she nods her head. "I can hardly wait. What should I wear?"

"Nothing fancy. There's a carnival in DC that I thought might be fun to check out. Are you interested?"

"A carnival? Really?" she asks in disbelief. "This I have to see. Will you ride the rides with me?"

"Absolutely," he promises as he presses another kiss on her mouth. "Pray that we don't get a case."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She's packing up her things when she looks up to see Kevin standing in the doorway.

"Are you done for the day," he asks carefully.

"I am," she replies. She shuts down her computer for the night.

"Good," he replies happily. "I made reservations for us for eight."

"Excuse me? Reservations for what," she inquires.

"Dinner, at that fancy place in the village you've been wanting to go to," he preens.

"For tonight?"

"Yeah. I'll pick you up at seven thirty," he tells her.

"Kevin, you can't just make plans like that," she says in exasperation.

He frowns. "I thought that was what you wanted. I thought you wanted me to "Be the man""

She sighs. "Yes, I did say that but, you need to see if I'm available first. You need to ask me out."

"Ask you out?! You're my girlfriend, why should I have to ask you out?" He stops and thinks for a minute. "Wait! Are you going out with Agent Rossi tonight?"

"Yes, I am," she nods.

"Seriously," he yells. "I can't believe this. You can't go with him."

"Excuse me," she counters just as loudly.

"Penelope, you and I are in a relationship. You can't go out with other guys without asking me first," he demands.

She raises an eyebrow at him. "We are not, nor have we ever been exclusive. I don't have to ask for your permission for anything."

"You want me to be the man! I'm being the man. You cannot go out with him. I forbid it," he snarls.

"Is there a problem here," Hotch asks from the open doorway. Kevin spins around and begins to stammer an apology.

Penelope cuts him off. "There's no problem, Sir. Kevin was just leaving."

Hotch takes a step into the room and glares in Kevin's direction.

"I'll see you at seven thirty," Kevin growls as he storms out the door.

Penelope bites her lip.

"Are you okay," Hotch asks softly.

She looks at him and nods. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry about that."

Hotch shakes his head. "It's a good thing Dave has already left for the day. I barely was able to keep Morgan from coming over here."

She smiles weakly. "Am I doing the right thing?"

"Are you?"

She hesitates to answer. He watches her for a few moments.

"Penelope, if you have any doubts at all, you should tell Dave," he begins. "And Kevin. I know nothing of your relationship with the analyst but I can tell you, Dave isn't going to stop unless you tell him to. Make sure you're doing this because you want to, not because you think you have to. Okay?"

She nods.

"Would you like me to walk you to your car," he offers.

She shakes her head. "No. Thank you. I'll be fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

True to his word, Dave knocks on Penelope's door at precisely six o'clock. He smiles to himself as he listens to the scrapes and clicks as she unlocks the door.

"Hello sweetheart," he smiles as she opens the door.

"Hi," she replies as he steps into the room. She closes the door. "Is this okay?"

She gestures to her Hello Kitty t-shirt and jeans. A pair of red, high heels are strapped to her feet and she has her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Dave takes it all in. He places his hands on her hips and pulls her close. She slides her hands around his neck and presses her body tight to him.

"I told you before," he reminds her. "I like whatever you want to wear. You look ravishing."

A flush of happiness shoots through her body as he kisses her hard. She wraps her arms around his neck and presses even closer.

"Keep that up" he murmurs. "And you won't be wearing anything in a few minutes."

She laughs in his ear. "That's the plan."

He chuckles lowly. "Take it easy, sweetheart. There's no rush for anything."

He holds her close as she lays her head on his shoulder.

"Really," she asks. Uncertainty tinges her voice. "I kinda thought…"

"What," he queries as he pulls back to look at her face. She shies away from his gaze. "You thought that I would throw you in bed the first chance I got and have my way with you?"

She bites her lip and nods. "That is your reputation."

He laughs without humor. "My reputation. Look at me," he orders softly. She raises her head and meets his eyes. "Anything you've heard about me is no longer true. Hell, it may not have been true when it was first uttered. That's not to say I haven't had my share of women. I do want you Penelope Garcia. But you're not just a lay to me."

"So we're not going to have sex," she asks softly.

"We will," he promises. "At some point. You have to make a choice though first. I don't want to rush you but I won't sleep with you until you stop seeing Kevin."

He slides his hands from her hips to cup her ass and pull her tighter to him. She moans as he squeezes his hands. He watches her pupils darken with desire.

He continues. "Honey, when we do have sex, there will be no contest as to whom you will choose. But I want you to choose for your heart, not for my dick."

"How can you be certain that I will choose you without us having sex," she asks.

"I have no doubts. Doubts are for losers," he tells her.

She nods in understanding and begins to withdraw from his arms. He tightens his grip holding her in place. "That doesn't mean I wouldn't enjoy being tempted, you know."

She tilts her head back to laugh and he takes advantage of the situation by leaning in and sucking at the pulse point in her neck. She gasps. "That is so not fair."

She rubs her hips against his and grins widely when she feels his arousal pressed against her.

"Talk about unfair," he groans. He steps away from her. "We should get going before I lose my head."

She grabs a jean jacket and slips it on as he opens the door. "Where are we going for dinner?"

"Oh you'll see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dave parks his SUV in spot a few blocks from the carnival. He meets her on the sidewalk. She sniffs the air; popcorn, french fries and many other delights tickle her nose.

"Mmm, I love the smell of a carnival," she purrs.

"Good," he replies as he wraps his arm around her waist and guides her towards the entrance. "Tonight, we are gorging on carnival food."

She laughs loudly gaining the attention of passersby. "I can't believe Mr. Steak and Lobster is going to eat a hot dog."

"And french fries, some popcorn, nachos," he lists.

"Ooh, and elephant ears! I hope they have elephant ears."

He nods. "Me too. Basically, we are eating everything we can get our hands on."

They get to the entrance and Dave pays the fee, picking up two unlimited ride passes as well. They head into the carnival grounds, taking in the rides and the games and the food. The place is packed with families and couples wandering around. Dave grabs her hand and tugs her close.

"Hold on to me," he smiles. "I don't want to lose you."

"Perish the thought, mon ami."

She's beyond surprised when he leans in and kisses her deeply. Several teenage boys walk by teasing them to get a room.

"Should we eat first," he asks as she gulps in a breath of air.

"I'm starving," she replies not breaking eye contact. Her whole world is tilting and she hasn't even gotten on a ride yet.

He leads her in the direction of the food carts, holding her close.

Twenty minutes later, they sit next to each other at a sticky table with their bounty spread out in front of them. Dave had found a vendor that served vegan dogs in addition to meat hot dogs, so they had one of each. In addition, there was a big basket of fries topped with cheese, corn on the cob, fried pickles, cheese pizza - 2 slices, fried mac n cheese, beer battered cheese curds, nachos, fried twinkies, hush puppies and two actual beers.

"I am definitely going to throw up tonight," Penelope admits. She grabs a couple of pickles and pops them into her mouth.

Dave starts on his hotdog, covered in mustard, ketchup and relish. He takes a big bite and chews happily.

"No onions," she asks. "I thought you liked onions."

"I do," he agrees. "But I noticed you weren't having any and I didn't want to offend you when we kiss again."

She picks up her vegan dog, takes a bite and leans her head against his shoulder. "I wouldn't be offended, but thank you."

They eat in silence for several minutes making their way through the pile of food. He wraps an arm around her and kisses her head.

"When was the last time you were at a carnival," he asks.

She thinks for a moment. "Two years ago, with Derek."

"Derek? You went on a date with Derek?"

"Maybe," she teases. He gives her a raised eyebrow. She laughs and shakes her head. "There were several other people as well. It wasn't, by any means, a date. I like Derek. He's a great friend and I love the teasing between us but that's all it is. No worries in that department Super Sexy Agent Rossi."

She wraps her hands around his arm and puts her chin on his shoulder.

"Good. I'm not certain I could beat him up if I had to." He leans over and kisses her again. She moans and leans into him.

"You've kissed me more tonight than Kevin has in the last month," she confides sadly.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I think I've said this before," he starts. "Kevin is an idiot."

She chuckles ruefully and nods in agreement. She picks up her beer and takes a deep pull. "He has his redeeming qualities."

"I'd rather not know," Dave says quietly. He surveys the pile of leftovers in front of them - there's not a lot left. "Shall we clean up and go check out the games?"

They finish their beers and throw the trash in the receptacles. The beer bottles clank in the recycle bin. Dave puts his arm around her, smiling as he feels her hand slide into his back pocket. He loves touching her and the fact that she was getting comfortable touching him back was, in itself, rewarding. They pick their way through the crowd.

Neither of them are in a hurry as they check out each game and the available prizes. Penelope's eyes land on a giant purple unicorn hanging above the duck hunter game.

"So how good of a shot are you, Super Agent," she asks with a smile.

Dave grins as he hands the attendant a bill and picks up the mini-rifle laying on the counter. Less than two minutes later, they are walking away with the purple unicorn. Penelope can barely control her laughter. Dave had landed all five shots on target in a matter of seconds.

"The look on his face was priceless," Penelope gushes as she holds the unicorn tight.

"That'll teach him to call me, old man. I should have shot him," Dave grumbles. He leads her through the crowd and the noise to a large, open air tent. "Want to play some skeeball?"

"Yes," she replies gleefully.

They spend the next hour wandering around playing various games, many of which she beats him at. He is in awe as she kicks his ass at the ring toss. She wins five goldfish, all of which, she hands out to nearby children.

"You ready to go on some rides," he inquires.

"Ferris wheel?"

He grins. "Of course."

The line moves quickly and they are soon seated in one of the buckets. Penelope has the unicorn on her lap tucked between herself and the bar. She snuggles close to Dave who has his arm around her. She pulls out her phone to take some pictures. They take several, including one of him kissing her cheek and another with them in a lip lock.

"Send those to me," he requests.

She opens her messenger and sees several messages from Kevin.

7:30 - _I'm outside waiting for you._

7:35 - _Where are you? We are going to be late._

7:40 - _Let me in the building._

7:41 - _Please let me in._

7:45 - _Did you really ditch me to go out with that Lothario?!_

8:15 - _I managed to change our reservations to tomorrow. Do NOT make other plans!_

"Is he always this demanding," Dave queries. "You should send him that last picture."

"Behave," she murmurs. She closes Kevin's messages without responding and opens Dave's number. She quickly forwards the photos to him.

They snuggle as the ferris wheel spins round and around. They take turns pointing out various buildings they can see from the top of the wheel. After five minutes, their ride ends and they debark the wheel. Next up is the Tilt-a-whirl. Penelope laughs and screams as the ride spins them around and up and down.

He chases her through the House of Mirrors, she giggles when she thinks she has lost him. She screams when he slides his hands around her waist from behind.

"You can't escape from me either, Bella," he whispers in her ear. She kisses him and boldly cups the front of his jeans until a group of kids squeal loudly and run past them.

They spend another hour just having fun on the bumper cars, carousel and the wave swinger. He convinces her to ride the roller coaster with him. She wraps her arms around his chest and buries her face in his neck during the entire ride.

She drags him over to the freefall ride, where he digs in his heels.

"No," he says firmly. "I am not getting on that thing."

"Come on," she pleads. "I rode the roller coaster with you!"

"A roller coaster is not going snap and plunge you into the Earth," he protests.

"It's just like flying," she laughs.

"Exactly," he agrees.

"Are you afraid of flying," she asks with a dawning realization. She places her hand on the center of his chest.

"No," he responds. "I'm afraid of falling out of the sky and being splattered all over the ground."

She flexes her fingers between the opening of his shirt and relishes the feeling of the soft hairs on his chest. "Okay," she says soothingly. "We don't have to ride the freefall."

He covers her hand with his. "Thank you, Bella."

"You're welcome," she smiles in return. "What's next?"

"I'm ready for an elephant ear. How about you?"

Her face lights up. "I almost forgot!"

They make their way back to the food carts which are still in full operation. Dave orders two elephant ears, a large bag of pink cotton candy and two root beers.

They find an area to sit that's a little bit away from the crowds and the noise. Penelope rips into her elephant ear and takes a big bite. A look of pure pleasure washes over her face. She opens her eyes to see Dave watching her.

"What?"

He gives her a half smile. "That's the look I want to see when I make love to you the first time," he tells her. "The look of absolute bliss."

She can feel the blush and averts her eyes.

He chuckles. "I can hardly wait to find out where that blush starts too," he says softly.

"Well, since you're the one who wants to wait, I guess you'll have to be patient," she replies saucily.

"Touche," he murmurs. He rips off a piece from his own treat and shoves it in his mouth. He moans. "Better than I remember."

"You have sugar on your…" she starts to say then leans forward and licks his mouth with her tongue. "Mmm, sugar lips. I like it."

"I swear, I will spank you if you call me that at work," he growls.

She laughs deep from her belly. "Promises, promises."

They finish their sugary snacks over small talk and some flirty banter.

"I am so wound up on all that sugar," she announces. "I am not sleeping tonight."

"Wanna go to the National Mall and walk around for a bit," he asks. She nods. They throw away their trash. Penelope grabs her unicorn and the bag of cotton candy as they head for the exit. She leans into Dave as he once again wraps his arm around her waist.

Dave easily navigates his SUV from one part of town to the other. Penelope shakes her head at how he immediately finds a place to park so close to the Mall. It's like the whole world knows that he's coming and just gets out of the way.

Dave leans across her seat and unlocks the glove compartment. He pulls out his Springfield and closes the small door. She watches as he slides the gun out of the holster and checks to make certain it is loaded and the safety is on. He tucks in back into the holster before unbuckling his belt to strap it to his waist.

"Are you more comfortable wearing that or not wearing that," she asks as she eyes the gun.

"Depends on the situation," he replies. He sees her wary look. "I'd never wear it to bed."

She grins and shakes her head. "It didn't make you nervous to be unarmed at the carnival?"

"I wasn't unarmed," he assures her. "I still had my back up, just in case."

She blinks at him. "I didn't even…"

"There's no way I would go anywhere without being able to protect you, sweetheart."

"So why grab it now?"

He looks out the window at the large expanse of ground in front of them. "I'd rather not take any chances. We'll be fine. I just prefer to have my weapon close at hand."

"Me too," she grins wickedly as she reaches over and rubs her hand across the front of his jeans.

"Whoa, Kitten. That's one's loaded and there is no safety," he winks.

She waits in the car until he gets out and rounds the vehicle to open the door. A light breeze ruffles his hair. He locks the car and they wander hand in hand across the street heading directly for the reflection pool.

"I love this city," she says lightly as she sits on the edge of the reflection pool. She stares off in the distance at the Washington monument and the Capitol building.

"What do you love about it," he asks.

"The history, the people. All the museums. It's a beautiful city," she muses.

"I like the cherry blossoms," he shares. She looks at him. "And the four seasons. It's nice to know that we'll get the seasons and that it won't roll from Winter to Summer and back again without a break. I like the dewy mornings in the Spring and the warm breezes in Summer. I love to feel the crunch of the leaves under my feet in the Fall and watch the snow as it falls in the Winter."

She cups his cheek with her hand and rubs her thumb across his jawline. "This has been the best night. Thank you."

"The first of an unlimited number," he assures her. "If you'll let me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's almost midnight by the time he parks in front of her building. He follows her inside the building and up the stairs to her apartment door. She unlocks the door and steps inside leaving the door open for him to step through. She sheds her jacket and turns on a lamp by the couch.

"Do you want something to drink," she asks as she reaches around him and closes the door.

"I should head home," he tells her.

She picks at imaginary lint on his sleeve. "I don't want you to go," she says so softly he can barely hear her. "Haven't you ever just _slept_ with a woman?"

"The last woman, I just slept with was my Mother," he tells her. "And you look nothing like my Mother."

She looks up at him with her big brown eyes and he feels his resolve slipping.

"Kitten," he growls warningly.

"Please?"


	4. Chapter 4

David stands in the shower and lets the water run cold as it sluices down his body. It took everything he had and then some to drag himself out of her apartment and even then he could feel her eyes on him as he descended the stairs. Outside her building he looked back to see her standing in the window. Their eyes met and for a moment his resolve completely slipped as he took a few steps back towards the door.

But he stopped himself, took a deep breath then spun around and quickly walked to his SUV. Once inside, he sent her a text. _You're going to haunt my dreams tonight._

She replies - _It's not too late to come back inside._

 _Temptress. You know the rules._

 _The rules suck._

He started up the SUV and headed for home.

 _Drive safe, I miss you already_ , she texted.

She then sent him a picture of herself in a very short, sheer black nightie. From the angle of the picture, he could see she wasn't wearing anything else. Hence, the cold shower, which wasn't helping. He gave in to himself and jerked off to the memory of that picture. His orgasm came quickly but it did nothing to relieve the need he felt for her.

He shut off the water, toweled dry and padded naked to the bedroom. Picking up the glass he had left by the bed, he downed the contents and climbed into his cold, lonely bed. He picked up his phone and saw that she had been sending him messages.

 _Just got out of the shower,_ he replied.

 _I thought you were ignoring me._

 _Never. Why are you still awake?_

 _My vibrator died. I'm looking for more batteries._

He laughed. _Wish I could help you._

 _You could, come back over here._

 _I'm already naked and in bed._

 _Send pics or it hasn't happened._

 _I am not sending you pictures of me naked._

 _Damn! I tried._

 _Go to sleep, Kitten. I'll see you in the morning._

 _Good night, Super Agent._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope couldn't tame the smile on her face as she walked through the glass doors into the BAU bullpen. She quickly looked around and noticed that she was among the first to arrive. Both Hotch and Dave's office doors were open. She toyed with the idea of stopping in to see Dave but decided to let him come to her.

She wandered into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Bella," Dave greeted her from where he sat at a nearby table. In front of him sat two cups of coffee, bagels, cream cheese and an assortment of fruits.

She smiled and wandered slowly over to him. "Good morning, handsome. Are you expecting company?"

He stands and takes her face into his hands. He kisses her gently for several minutes. Her hands settle on his waist to balance herself. He breaks the kiss and settles her into the seat across from his own.

"Did you sleep well," he asks.

"Not really," she replies. "I kept having naughty dreams about a sexy Italian."

He slips into his seat and picks up his coffee cup. "Really? Anyone I would know."

She smiles and winks at him.

Hotch walks into the room. "More breakfast," he grumbles.

"It's the most important meal of the day," Dave tells him. "You want a bagel?"

"I don't want to take your food," Hotch says as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

"I bought extra. They're over by the toaster," he explains. "And there's cream cheese in the refrigerator."

Hotch grins. "You're going to make a great wife one day."

Penelope picks at the fruit. "I can't argue with that," she murmurs.

Dave gives her a mock frown as she grins at him. She reaches across the table and touches his hand. He grabs hers, gently rubbing his thumb across her wrist. They sit like that as the team begins to file in.

She loves the way he focuses on her without regard to whomever may be watching. It's exhilarating to know that he cares more for her than for the opinions of those around them.

"Do you have plans for lunch," he asks softly.

"It's Friday," she states. "I always have lunch with Em and JJ on Friday."

He sighs. "And you're having dinner with…"

"Yeah."

He nods. "Any chance that I will see you this weekend?"

She pretends to think about it. "I think I can squeeze you in."

He reluctantly releases her hand and begins to clean off the table. She grabs a bagel and another piece of fruit.

"Thanks for breakfast."

"Anytime, Kitten."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning passed by quickly. Much to everyone's surprise, the team had yet to pick up a case for the week. Penelope, JJ and Emily managed to escape a little early to head to their favorite restaurant for lunch.

They settled in and gave the waiter their food and drink orders.

"So…" Emily started. She gives Penelope a wicked grin. "You and Dave are getting cozy pretty fast."

JJ jumps in. "Breakfast two days in a row, huh?"

Penelope shrugs, a slight blush tinges her cheeks. "He's just being sweet."

"Did you guys go out last night," Emily straight up asks.

"We did," Penelope replies.

"Well? What happened," JJ presses.

Emily leans in. "Don't leave out any details."

Penelope laughs and shakes her head. "It was… it was amazing."

"Enough about his dick, how was the date," Emily teases.

JJ laughs as Penelope looks horrified.

"Emily!" Penelope squeals.

"I'm teasing," Emily defends. "You don't have to tell us about the date. But the other thing is a definite. Did you have sex with him?"

"You are horrible," Penelope chastises.

Emily nods. "I know. I'm sorry. So tell us what happened. Where did he take you?"

Penelope smiles softly. "We went to the carnival in DC."

Both women raise their eyebrows. "The carnival?!"

She nods her head. "It was so sweet. I never imagined a date at a carnival could be romantic but it was. He must have kissed me a half a dozen times or more. And he couldn't keep his hands off of me. I've never been with a guy who touched me so much."

Emily and JJ shared a look.

"Sounds like someone is developing feelings," JJ mused.

Penelope eyed both of her friends and sighed. "Oh hell yeah," she confirmed. "I didn't know I could feel this way."

"What about Kevin," JJ inquires.

"That's a good question," Penelope ponders. "I have no idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope checks herself in the mirror once more. The dress she wears is a little more conservative than she usually goes for but she knows that Kevin gets upset when other men look at her. The knock at the door startles her. She checks her phone, it's seven twenty.

She peers out the peephole and is startled to see Kevin standing there, normally he texts her as he waits in the car. She unlocks and opens the door.

"Hi," she smiles. She takes in his tuxedo. "You look great."

"You're wearing that," he replies ignoring her greeting. He stands in the hallway, hands behind his back.

She looks down. "What's wrong with it?"

He shrugs. "I just thought you would dress a little more fancy considering how much money I'm about to spend."

"We can go somewhere else, Kevin."

"No," he says sharply. "I made reservations and we're keeping them. Besides, we're celebrating your birthday and I want it to be special."

"Okay. Let me grab my wrap," she states.

He continues to stand in the hallway as she heads for the bedroom. "You can come inside, Kevin," she throws over her shoulder.

He steps over the threshold but doesn't close the door. She returns with a beautiful multicolored wrap draped over her shoulders.

"Here," Kevin says as he awkwardly thrusts a large, wrapped package at her. "I got you something."

Penelope grasps the package as she smiles at him. "Oh my God."

She places it on the coffee table and rips the paper off unveiling an x-box gaming system. She gives him a questioning look.

"Now we can play online together," he smiles a her. "And when I come over to hang out, I'll have something to do while you cook."

"That's a wonderful idea," she replies with a hint of sarcasm that goes unnoticed by Kevin.

"I can help you find some games online, really cheap," he tells her.

"It doesn't come with a game?"

He laughs at her. "No. You have to buy them separately. We'll set it up later. Come on, we're going to be late."

He turns and heads out the door.

Penelope puts the present on the coffee table and follows Kevin. She closes and locks it behind her as he descends the stairs without waiting.

"It's going to be a long night," she mutters to herself.

The restaurant is beyond fancy, decadent would be a better word to describe it. A maitre'd escorts them to their table. He holds out Penelope's chair and tucks her in before placing her napkin on her lap.

Wide eyed, Penelope takes in her surroundings. She recognizes several people around them as movers and shakers in the political world. She glances at her dress and thinks that Kevin was right, she is a little underdressed for the place. The sommelier stops by their table.

"Good evening. I am Paul. Do you have any questions about the wine menu," he asks.

"We're not having wine," Kevin says abruptly before Penelope can speak. She looks at Kevin and blinks. "Thank you."

Paul nods and walks away.

"I'd like a glass of wine," Penelope tells Kevin.

"Not at these prices," Kevin grates. "We can pick up a bottle after dinner from the grocery store. Hell, we can get two and still be saving money."

A younger man stops by and fills their water glasses. He removes the wine glasses from the table. Penelope stems a sigh and opens her menu.

"Ooh, I could go for some salmon," she says excitedly.

Kevin lowers his menu and frowns at her. "I had to borrow money from my parents to pay for this, try not to spend it all."

He hides behind the menu again. She glares at him then goes back to looking at the menu. 'What the hell happened,' she wondered. 'She was perfectly happy with Kevin three days ago. She would have been offering to pay half for this meal and she still would, except she had a feeling he would be upset if she did.'

The waiter appears at their table. "Are you ready to order? Or can I answer any questions?"

"We're ready," Kevin says without consulting her. "I'll have the chicken caesar salad and she will have the house salad with vinaigrette."

"And for your entree," the waiter asks.

"That's it," Kevin announces as he grabs her menu and hands both of them to the waiter. The man looks slightly perplexed but only smiles and walks away.

"Kevin, what if I didn't want a salad?"

"We don't have all night," he sighs. "I'm being the man and ordering for you."

She lets the comment slide. "How was your day?"

"Fine," he answers shortly. "How was yours?"

"It was good. At least the team isn't out on a case," she says.

He nods and takes a sip of water. "Does Rossi know that you're out with me?"

"He does."

"Was he upset? Nevermind, I don't care," Kevin says with some bravado. "Where did you guys go last night?"

"Do you **really** want to know?"

He hesitates as he studies his water glass. "I'm not sure," he says finally. "Was it better than this?"

She looks around at the fancy people and the waitstaff and all the decadence. She chuckles and shakes her head. "I guess that would depend on your definition of better. We went to the carnival."

He stares at her like he's not certain if she's telling the truth. "Really?"

She nods. "We ate junk food and played games and rode on most of the rides."

His shoulders relax. "That sounds like fun."

"It was," she agrees. "I was surprised. I never expected him to take me there. I never expected him to take me anywhere actually."

"Me either," Kevin says softly. "I thought you were scared of him."

She frowns. "I was never…"

"When we first started dating, you said he yelled at you," he reminds her.

She hugs herself as she recalls the memories. "After the shooting… that was a long time ago. I've gotten to know him since then. He only did that to get the answers he... the team needed. He's never yelled at me since then."

"He better not," Kevin says defensively.

The waiter comes to their table and sets down the salads. "Would you like some cheese," he asks with a polite smile.

"Yes, please," the answer simultaneously.

The waiter begins to grate fresh parmesan onto their salads.

"Could you ask the sommelier to come back," Kevin asks suddenly. "It's my girlfriends' birthday and I think we do need to have a glass of wine."

"Certainly, sir." The waiter nods and scrambles off to find the wine steward.

"Are you sure," Penelope asks.

Kevin smiles. "Absolutely. You're worth it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they exit the restaurant, Penelope reaches for Kevin's hand. He pulls away and tucks both hands in his pockets.

"That was a nice dinner," he states amicably.

"Yes it was," she agrees. "Thank you."

"Do you want to get some ice cream," he blurts out.

"I'm down," she smiles.

They drive to a place near Penelope's apartment. Kevin parks in a no parking zone. They get out and hustle to the ice cream shop.

"I hope I don't get a ticket," he says worriedly.

"We'll get our cones to go," she suggests.

He smiles and nods. There is no one else in the shop, so they are able to order quickly. She gets a double scoop of green tea and mint chocolate chip, he orders two scoops of vanilla. They lick at their cones as the head back to the car.

"What would you like to do next," he asks as they climb back in the car.

"Do you mind if we have an early night," she asks. "I didn't sleep very well last night."

"Okay," he agrees. "I actually brought some of my games. We can set up your x-box and I can show you how to play a few of them."

She glances at the clock on the dashboard; it nine forty five, not late at all. "Okay," she says reluctantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope stifles the third yawn in a row and glances at the clock in the kitchen. It was nearly midnight and Kevin was completely engrossed in a game. He had stopped "explaining" it to her about an hour ago.

"Kevin, it's getting late. I need to go to bed," she tells him.

"So go," he says as he focuses on the game. "I'll join you as soon as I finish this level."

"You're not staying the night," she laughs.

He looks at her. "What? Why not? I always stay over on Friday night."

He turns back to the game.

"Because I don't want you to," she replies. He turns to her again and his character on the game get annihilated.

"I thought we were good," he says. "Are you kicking me out because Rossi is waiting to come over?"

She laughs and shakes her head. "Oh yeah. He's sitting on the curb waiting for you to leave. It's midnight Kevin. I'm tired. Kind of like you were on my birthday."

"Seriously, you're going to bring that up again? I had just finished a seven hour marathon of World of Warcraft," he counters.

"I just want to go to bed."

"Fine," he replies. He turns off the X-box and the television. "Lets go to bed."

He gets up and stomps into the bedroom. She doesn't really want him to spend the night but she is too tired to argue. She gets up and makes certain the door is locked. She turns off the lights and walks into the bedroom. Kevin has already stripped to his boxers and crawled into bed.

She grabs a few things from her dresser and goes into the bathroom. Almost as if in slow motion, she goes through her nightly routine. Hair brushed and put up for the night. Teeth brushed, flossed and rinsed with mouthwash. She carefully removes her makeup and cleanses her face with a scrub and a mask and tea tree oil. Finally, she changes into her night clothes. For tonight, she has chosen an old t-shirt and a pair of shorts. It's more sensible than sexy.

After a second check to make certain she removed all the makeup and facial cleaners, she shuts off the lights and exits the bathroom. Kevin lies sleeping on his side facing the bathroom. She pads around the bed and carefully slips under the covers.

She picks up her phone and sees a message from Dave. _Are you home and alone?,_ he asks.

 _Yes… and no_ , she replies.

Several seconds go by before he texts back. _Good night._

 _Good night, David_ , she responds.

She scrolls through their messages, stopping on the pictures she sent him. She stares at the one of them kissing. Kevin snorts behind her. She glances over her shoulder at him and sighs.

With one last look, she shuts off her phone and closes her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Dave stares at the phone in his hand for several minutes before shutting it off and setting it on the desk in front of him. He shouldn't be upset that Kevin was staying the night. But, dammit, he was. He thought that things were going well with Penelope, that she was about to choose him.

He groans as he recalls the picture she had sent him the night before. Was she wearing that nightgown for Kevin? Had he taken it off her already? As much as he didn't want to think about it, he couldn't stop himself from imagining her and Kevin in bed together.

He picks up the half-full glass of scotch and downs the contents. Abruptly, he rises carrying the glass across the room and refilling it. He downs the second glass and fills it again. Oh yeah, tonight he was getting shit-faced. He only hoped he didn't do anything too stupid.

He carries the bottle of scotch and his glass back to the desk. Grabbing his phone, he punches in the code and opens the text app. He sends a quick message.

 _I'm about to get shit-faced, please come over and keep me from doing something stupid._ He hits the send button before he can change his mind, pockets the phone, grabs his glass and the bottle and heads for the back porch where he can enjoy a smoke with his drinks.

About thirty minutes later, half the bottle of scotch is gone, and he's finished smoking a rated 10 cigar. The alcohol makes his head fuzzy.

"What the hell happened," Aaron asks as he steps out of the house onto the back porch.

"My life sucks," he replies without looking at his best friend.

Aaron slides into the chair next to him, reaches for the bottle and pours himself a drink. "I'm listening."

"The slimy, little bastard is sleeping at her place," he growls.

"You mean Kevin," Aaron teases.

"Is there another slimy little bastard out there?"

Aaron grins. "Unfortunately, there are a lot of them."

Dave lifts the glass in his hand, tilts it spilling a small amount on his shirt before drinking the rest. He reaches for the bottle. Aaron watches with a raised eyebrow as Dave shakily fills his glass. "How much have you drunk tonight?"

"This was a new bottle," Dave states.

Aaron reaches over and removes the bottle from Dave's hands. "I'm cutting you off."

"I'm still thinking, which means I am not done drinking," he says then begins to laugh. "That rhymed."

"Yeah," Aaron says with a sigh. "Give me your phone too."

Dave frowns at him. "No."

"Last time you got shit-faced you started sending nude pics to Strauss," Aaron reminded him. "Give. Me. The. Phone."

Reluctantly, Dave digs the phone out of his pocket and hands it over. He stares at the glass full of amber liquid he holds in his hand. "What the hell is wrong with me," he asks. "What the hell is he doing that I'm not?"

"There is nothing wrong with you," Aaron states firmly. "Did she actually say that he was sleeping there or that he was just there?"

Dave frowns. "It's after midnight and he's in the company of one of the sexiest women on Earth, what else could he be doing?"

Aaron thought for a moment. "I'd rather not think about that too much," he says finally.

"He's a slimy bastard," Dave growls. He knocks back the drink in his hand.

Aaron nods. "Yes, we've established that already."

Dave leans forward and sets the glass on the table. He pales. "Oh, this might not have been a good idea."

"Are you about to blow?" Aaron asks. Amusement tinges his voice.

"I never throw up," Dave replies as he shakes his head. He freezes. "I shouldn't have done that."

He leans back in the seat and closes his eyes.

"Did you eat tonight?"

"I had lunch," Dave mumbles. He sucks in a deep breath and settles into the seat.

"Are you falling asleep?"

"Maybe," Dave replies.

Aaron sets down his untouched drink and stands. He grabs Dave's arm and begins to pull him to his feet. "Come on. Let's get you to bed before you pass out. I am not carrying your ass up the stairs."

"I'm good," Dave retorts as he pulls back. "I'll just sleep here."

Aaron grabs the other arm and yanks Dave to his feet. Dave startles and moans. "What the hell?!"

"You are not sleeping out here," Aaron says in a tone that means business. "Move your feet."

He ends up half carrying Dave up the stairs. The older man is barely conscious as they reach the bedroom. Aaron guides him to the bed. He pulls back the covers before Dave crashes onto the mattress. With a practiced hand, he removes Dave's shoes, pants and shirt. He pulls the covers over his friend and leaves the room.

Aaron goes downstairs, retrieves the glasses and bottle from outside, then makes certain the house is locked up. He enters the living room and picks up his son, Jack, from the couch. Jack stirs in his arms.

"Daddy," Jack says sleepily. "What are we doing?"

"We're spending the night at Uncle Dave's house," Aaron tells him.

"Okay," Jack replies as he falls asleep on his Dad's shoulder.

Aaron carries him up to the guest room where the two of them will spend the night. He leaves the door open in case Dave needs him. Taking off his own garments, he climbs under the covers with Jack. It's not the first time he and Jack have spent the night at Uncle Dave's house since Haley died. But the last time, he himself was the one shit faced and needing help. He's happy to return the favor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope lays on her back and stares at the ceiling. She tries to sleep but her mind keeps going back to the texts from Dave. The last thing she wants to do is hurt him and even though he knows she is still with Kevin, she doesn't think he likes that she isn't alone. The bed moves, and she realizes Kevin is turning over.

She slides out from under the covers, shifting a pillow into her now vacated position. She stands by the bed and watches as Kevin wraps his arms around the pillow, pulling it close. Sliding on a pair of fluffy, pink slippers she grabs her robe and cell phone then shuffles into the front room.

She settles onto the couch and stares at the black tv screen. She drifts in and out of sleep. After several hours of tossing and turning, she gives up on sleep. She heads into her bedroom, rummages through her closet and the dresser picking out an outfit for the day. She settles on a white dress with black kitty heads printed on it and her favorite kitty themed stockings.

She loves it when Dave calls her kitten and when he sees her in this, all he will say is Me-ow! She enters the bathroom and locks the door. Time to get ready for the day. At this point, she has pretty much made up her mind about what she wants. She needs to be patient and really get to know him before they fall into bed but, damn, it was going to be difficult. She only hoped that Dave still wanted her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dave lays on his back and blearily stares at the ceiling. Faint wisps of light filter through the curtains. It's early and even though he knows he fell asleep well after midnight, his body refuses to sleep more. He remembers texting Penelope, but the rest of the night is gone from his memory. Rolling out of bed, he shuffles to the bathroom and relieves his bladder. He shucks his t-shirt and underwear before stepping into the shower.

The water is cold upon his warm skin causing him to shudder. He dips his head into the spray letting the water soak his alcohol blurred brain. For some reason, he pictures Penelope in that black nightgown again. His body reacts to the vivid image. Suddenly Kevin pops into his brain and a surge of anger courses through him.

"Fuck," he swears out loud as he suddenly remembers that Kevin spent the night with Penelope. He silently curses his ability to recover quickly from a good drunken state. He finishes his shower, towels off and pads back into the bedroom. He quickly dresses and heads out of the bedroom.

A quick glance into the guest room confirms the fact that Aaron and Jack were in his house. He leaves the door open and heads downstairs. In the kitchen, he starts a pot of coffee then begins searching for his phone.

He ends up pouring a cup of coffee without having found the phone. He worries that he did something stupid. He takes a sip and quickly puts down the cup as his stomach churns in protest.

"Morning Uncle Dave," Jack says sleepily as he enters the room.

Dave looks down at the young boy and smiles. "Hi ya Sport. You want some orange juice?"

Jack nods as he crawls onto a stool at the bar. Dave grabs Jack's favorite cup from the cupboard and gets him some juice. He grabs his cup of coffee and takes another sip. His stomach churns again.

"What's the matter, Uncle Dave? You look green."

Aaron speaks up as he enters the room. "Uncle Dave had a rough night, Buddy." He ruffles his son's hair and smirks at Dave. "You're up early."

Dave grunts. "Couldn't sleep." He tries the coffee again.

"You want some toast," Aaron offers.

"Yeah," Dave breaths gratefully.

"Sit down. I'll get it for you."

Dave moves out of the kitchen and over to the breakfast table as Aaron sets about making the toast.

"You want some toast, Jack," Aaron asks.

Jack shakes his head. "I want Uncle Dave's famous pancakes!"

"I don't think Uncle Dave should be cooking right now. How about I make you some of my not so famous pancakes?"

"Okay," Jack shrugs.

Aaron moves about the kitchen effortlessly finding the things he needs. Jack slides off the stool, grabs his juice and moves over to the breakfast table where Dave sits with his head in his hands.

Jack taps Dave on the shoulder and whispers, "Uncle Dave, do you want some cuddles? Cuddles always make me feel better when I'm sick."

Dave raises his head and smiles. "I could use some cuddles."

He picks Jack up onto his lap. Jack wraps his arms around Dave who hugs him back. They sit there in silence as Aaron finishes the toast and brings it over to the table.

"Jack, why don't you sit over here while Uncle Dave eats," Aaron suggests. He taps the back of a nearby chair.

"We're good," Dave cuts in. He hugs Jack a little tighter.

"Uncle Dave needs cuddles," comes Jack's muffled reply.

Aaron chuckles and gives Dave a look. "I'm not giving you any cuddles."

"Spoil sport. Have you seen my phone," Dave asks as he picks up a piece of toast.

Aaron pulls the device out of his pocket and hands it over. "Don't worry, I took it away before you sent any pictures." Aaron heads back to the kitchen and starts making pancakes.

"Thanks."

Dave quickly checks if he has received any messages, there are none.

"Uncle Dave do you want to see the dinosaurs with us," Jack asks.

"Dinosaurs," Dave repeats. He looks questioning at Aaron.

"Jack has to do a science report about plesiosaurs," Aaron explains. "We're going to the natural history museum."

"Want to come," Jack asks again.

"Thank you for the invitation little man but I have a few things on my schedule today," Dave tells him.

"Oh," Aaron cuts in. "Like what?"

"Range qualification," Dave replies.

Aaron nods. "I forgot that it was your turn today."

Dave hugs Jack to his chest. "Sorry, Buddy."

"That's okay. I'll tell you all about it later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope drinks her second cup of coffee when Kevin emerges from the bedroom in his boxers and t-shirt.

"Good morning, Babe," he says in greeting.

"You need to get dressed," she tells him.

"I was going to have a cup of coffee, then take a shower," he says.

She shakes her head. "There's no time. You need to go home and take care of that at your house."

"What's the rush? You don't want to have breakfast and laze around the house like we usually do on a Saturday?"

"I have to go to work," she growls. She points to the bedroom. "Go! Now."

"I'm going, I'm going," he grumbles. "You could have mentioned this last night."

She finishes her coffee and rinses out the cup. Kevin returns, buttoning his shirt. She tosses his jacket at him and grabs her own stuff before opening the door. Kevin stumbles out the door as she follows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope parks in the rear parking lot instead of the garage. She doesn't want Dave to come in, see her car and decide not to stay. There is no doubt in her mind that he isn't pleased about Kevin staying the night. She doesn't want him to hide from her before they can talk about it.

She hustles through the empty bullpen and up the stairs to his office. Dave always comes in for a few hours on Saturday mornings whether he needs to or not. She lets out a breath of relief when she sees his office is still dark.

She unlocks his office door with the key that had magically appeared on her desk along with a note explaining it was to be used only when he was out of town on a case. "Or in an emergency like this," she says to herself as she slips the key into the lock and turns it.

Opening the door, she steps inside, stops and closes her eyes. She takes in a deep breath through her nose. The room smells like him. She briefly recalls Reid giving a diatribe about how the sense of smell creates the strongest emotional memory in a person and how she hadn't believed it until now.

Just the faint hint of Dave's cologne and his unique smell was bringing all kinds of memories to her. She focuses on the most recent, the ones of them at the carnival. The way he smiled at her and touched her. The way he completely ignored every other woman within eyesight even the ones who were going out of their way to get his attention. She'd noticed, but she ignored them, and she noticed that Dave ignored them too. Pretty much every other man she knew, wouldn't have and that made him even more special.

She opens her eyes and rounds the desk sinking into the soft leather chair. This was his chair, not an FBI issued chair, one that Dave had special ordered for himself. She smiles at the memory of him warning everyone to keep their grubby hands off his chair or he'd shoot them in the ass. She was certain he meant it too.

She grins and scoots the chair closer to the desk and that's when she saw it. Sitting in plain sight, right between the photo of him and Ringo Starr and an old squad picture from his days in the Marines, was a framed picture of him and her. The kiss from the Ferris wheel. He had printed it out and put it in a silver frame. She releases a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

Her heart beat loudly in her ears. She focuses on the photo and she knew that was it, she was done. She'd fallen in love with David Rossi.

"How is this possible," she asks herself. "We've only been on one date!"

She'd had a crush on the man for a long time even though she had done her best to ignore it. It hadn't been too hard to ignore as long as she thought of him as a co-worker and a superior but that was completely shot to hell a mere three days ago. The second her lips had touched his it was over. She tried to ignore the electricity of the brief kiss she had bestowed upon him, but that was the moment. And it was a moment she would never forget.

Convincing herself was easy, convincing Dave was going to be another story. The sound of the double glass doors, in the bullpen, scraping open startles her to her feet. She quickly moves to the plant in the window and tends to its needs. She can feel his eyes on her as he stands in the door.

"Mrs. Sprout," Dave teases.

She turns around to gape at him. "Was that a Harry Potter reference?"

"Did I get it right," he asks.

"Almost, it's Professor, not Mrs. Sprout."

"Well, I tried," he concedes.

She nods. "How did you…"

"I know things," he says blandly. "What are you doing here so early?"

She shrugs. "I could ask the same of you."

"I'm always here early," he states as he eyes her outfit. "You look cute, Kitten."

She smiles and turns around. She pulls up the back of her dress nearly to her panties, exposing her stockings and the bare skin above them. "See? The stockings have tails."

"Fuck," he swears. "Dammit, Kitten. I know I said I like to be teased but shit! You shouldn't do that to a man after you've just slept with another man."

She lowers the dress and turns back to face him. "I didn't sleep with Kevin."

"Really? Then why was he at your place after midnight?"

She sighs. "He did stay the night. But I slept on the couch."

He stares at her like he would an unsub. She doesn't flinch under his gaze. After what feels like hours, his face softens then he speaks. "What did you guys do on your date?"

"We went to this new place in the village. It was expensive and there were all these politicians and lobbyists there. I felt, a lot, out of place," she confided.

"Sounds fancy," he replies. "How was the food?"

She shrugs. "I had a salad. All salads are pretty much the same."

"Agreed."

She hesitantly steps closer to him. He hasn't moved from the doorway. "What did you do?"

"Nothing really," he says quietly but the rueful smile on his face says otherwise. He shuffles further into the room to lean against the side of his desk.

"Hmm, why don't I believe that?"

He reaches out to her and in a blur, she is at his side. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her to stand between his legs. He buries his face in her neck.

"I couldn't stand the thought of you with him," he confesses. He nips at the soft skin in the joint where neck and shoulder meet.

She groans and pulls him closer. "I didn't want to be with him," she whispers.

He reaches up and captures her mouth with his. They kiss deeply until neither one of them can breathe. He lays his head on her chest and listens to her heartbeat. She runs her fingers through his hair, holding him close.

He rubs his face against her exposed skin, teasing her with his beard before peppering her with kisses. His mouth latches on to her neck again and he begins to suck. She moans and wiggles against him.

"You're going to leave a mark," she laughs.

He pauses to whisper against her skin. "That's the point." He starts sucking again.

"Marking your territory," she asks.

He moans in assent causing her to shiver.

"Jesus… I've never wanted to be marked before."

He pulls back to assess his work. He smiles slyly at the red mark. Leaning back in, he licks the spot. He kisses his way up her neck to her jawbone then down to her mouth. The kiss is very possessive. His hands slide down her back, over her ass and down further. He grabs the back of her dress and pulls it up then lays his hands on the backs of her thighs. Slowly, he slides his hands up her stocking covered legs until he reaches the exposed skin.

He groans and breaks the kiss. "You feel so good, Kitten."

"Keep touching me, please," she begs.

He watches her as his hands explore the skin hidden under her dress. His fingertips graze over the skin between her thighs, swiftly they move to her panty covered crotch. He cups her through her panties.

She gasps and presses down but he moves his hands to her knees.

"David, please!"

"Soon Kitten," he promises. He nips her lips as his hands slip up again to grab her ass under her dress.

She straddles one of his legs and rubs her crotch against him. He sucks on her neck as she seeks relief. He holds her as a shudder runs through her body and she moans into his ear. She presses her crotch hard against his leg.

"Oh my God," she pants. "I've never done that before."

He chuckles softly. "It's okay, Bella. I'm here for whatever you need."

She lifts her head and gazes deep into his eyes. "I need you."

"You know the rules. Did you break up with him?"

"Not yet," she admits. "All I could think about when I woke, was finding you and making sure we were okay."

"We're okay," he assures her. "But we'll be better when you give him the boot."

"I will. I promise."

"Good. In the meantime, I'm starving. Have you eaten?"

She laughs and shakes her head. "You're always feeding me."

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," he reminds her.

She nods. "I remember. Are we spending the day together?"

"Sure," he replies quickly. "I have to go to the range this afternoon. Want to come and watch me shoot?"

She squirms. "I don't like guns."

"Have you ever fired a gun?"

Her eyes go wide. "Not willingly."

His eyes narrow. "Will you let me teach you?"

She hesitates. "I'll think about it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope stands near the back wall and watches anxiously as Dave shoots at the targets. He gave her a set of headgear that helped cut the sound, but she still jumped at every bang. She puts on a brave face every time he turns around to look at her. She could tell he was in his element and having fun from the grin that was plastered on his face.

How the hell did she expect this relationship to work when they were the exact opposite on so many issues? She hated guns, he loved them. She was a vegetarian, he was not. She was a computer and technology geek, he barely understood texting.

He finally strode over to her. She took in the sight of him; tight jeans, black button-down shirt, gun on his hip and a swagger in his walk. He was sex on two legs and he knew it. And she really, really wanted him almost to the point where she would do just about anything to have him. Well, almost anything.

"Are you ready, Kitten?"

"Ready for what," she replies.

He gestures towards the range.

She shakes her head. "Not today. Isn't It enough that you actually got me to come out here and watch?"

He stares at her for a moment. "I'd really like to know that if a situation were to happen, you could safely defend yourself."

"I have pepper spray," she counters weakly.

"It would make me happy if you would at least try," he says with a half-smile.

She stares into his dark brown eyes and silently curses her libido when it flares up. "I just don't think I can."

"Please? Just one shot," he begs. He reaches up and caresses her jaw with the tips of his fingers.

"Okay," she agrees. The way he says, "please", seems to be her kryptonite.

Happiness floods his face. He takes her hand and leads her to his spot on the range. He's talking to her, explaining how all of this works but she doesn't hear anything over the blood pounding in her ears. Her heart races a million miles a minute and her now sweaty hands begin to tremble.

He positions her in front of him and places the gun in her hands. He's still talking, and she nods occasionally as if she understands but really, she doesn't. Keeping his arms around her, he guides her through the process.

"Squeeze the trigger," he says loudly.

She squeezes but nothing happens. Her hands are visibly trembling. Dave wraps his hands around hers to steady her.

"Harder."

Still nothing.

"Harder!" he yells.

"How much squeezing does it take?" she whines.

"About 5 pounds of pressure," he says.

"I've got to be doing at least that much," she says back.

"You'll know when the hammer drops. Try again."

She pulls back extra hard and the hammer finally drops. The recoil of the gun surprises her. She screams and tosses the gun away from her.

"Hey," Dave yells. "What the hell!"

She turns around and begins smacking his arms and chest as tears stream down her face. "Why did you make me do that? Why? Why!"

Dave steps back, blocking her flailing arms. "Take it easy, sweetheart."

"Don't tell me to take it easy, David Rossi! I told you I didn't want to do this and yet you pushed, and you pushed. You're an insensitive bastard and I hate you! You have no idea how to empathize with people."

She storms off in the direction of the exit. Dave looks at his gun lying in the dirt then back at Penelope. He heads after her.

"Penelope wait," he pleads. Everyone on the range have stopped what they are doing to watch the couple fight. Dave reaches her before she gets to the exit he grabs her elbow lightly.

Penelope spins around jarring the head gear loose from her ears. She rips it off her head and throws it at him. "Don't touch me!"

Dave catches the equipment as it slams into his chest. "Sweetheart, let's talk about this, you're blowing this all out of proportion."

"No," she growls. "You're not taking me seriously. I don't think I can do this, David. I don't want to see you anymore."

She spins away from him and runs out the exit, hair flying behind her as her high heeled shoes tap loudly on the concrete floor.

Dave stands in shock. The entire world crashes around him but he can't seem to move. One of the instructors stops next to him and gently places his gun in the holster. The man lays a hand on Dave's shoulder. Silently, the man walks away leaving Dave alone with his thoughts and his shattered heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope rushes into the bullpen fighting back tears. All she wants to do is grab a few things and go home. It takes her about three steps to realize that the rest of the team is milling about. She wipes a hand across the wetness that covers her face.

"Hey," Spencer says in greeting. She peers at him. "Are you okay?"

He takes a step towards her, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and handing it to her.

"Let's get started," Hotch commands as he strides out of his office heading to the briefing room. The team starts to follow him.

"What's going on," Penelope asks. She uses the handkerchief to dry her face. "Why is everyone here? It's a Saturday."

"We got a case," he explains. "You got the text, right?"

She shakes her head. "My phone is in my office."

"Come on. We'll get you caught up," he leads her to the briefing room.

They enter the room. Hotch has already handed out files and is giving the team an update.

"Does anyone know where Dave is," Hotch asks. He glances at each team member as they shake their heads no. His eyes land on Penelope. "Do you know where Dave is?"

"He was at the range when I last saw him," she answers truthfully. She grabs a pad and pen from the storage bin and takes a seat at the table, positioning herself to see the entrance to the bullpen.

Hotch gets on the speaker phone and dials a number by memory.

"Gun range, SSA Phillips," a woman answers.

"This is SSA Aaron Hotchner. Is SSA Rossi there?"

"No, Sir. He left about ten minutes ago," she replies.

"Thank you," he says before ending the call.

Penelope expected to see Dave striding through the glass door at any moment. Her eyes stray back and forth from her notepad to the BAU doors. She takes notes when necessary but really isn't paying attention to the briefing.

"Alright guys, we need to get going. Grab your gear. Wheels up as soon as everyone is on the jet," Hotch announces. His gaze falls on Penelope. "Can you locate Dave and tell him to get his ass to the jet, please?"

She nods, picks up her notes and hustles out of the room to her office. She lets the door close behind her, leans against it and sucks in a deep breath.

"Get it together Penelope," she mutters. "This is your job. You can make one stupid phone call."

She crosses the room and pulls out her phone half-hoping that maybe he left a message, but the screen is glaringly blank. Girding her loins, as the saying goes, she dials his number.

After two rings, it goes to voicemail. "Agent Rossi, your presence is needed on the jet ASAP as per SSA Hotchner. He will brief you on the flight."

She hangs up the phone and texts the same message to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hotch paces from the back of the plane to the entrance hatch and peers outside. The entire team, minus Dave, had been sitting on the tarmac for nearly twenty minutes. He sighs in irritation and returns to the seating area.

The computer comes to life and Penelope's face pops on the screen. Hotch frowns at her. "Anything from Dave?"

"He's not there?" she asks.

Hotch shakes his head. "What did he say when you talked to him?"

"He didn't say anything. He didn't answer the phone. I texted him as well, but he didn't reply," she admits. She bites her lower lip.

"He was at the range when you last saw him," Hotch digs. "Did he say where he was going from there or…"

He stops when he realizes she is crying. "Garcia?"

"The last thing I said to him was, _I don't want to see you again_ ," she sobs. "We had a fight. I don't know where he is. I tried to track his phone, but he shut it off."

Hotch rubs his face as the rest of the team looks on in silence. "Okay. I'll follow up with Dave. JJ, can you let the pilot know we ready to go? Garcia… you should have said something earlier. Are you okay?"

She shakes her head as tears continue to stream down her face. "Do you think he hates me?"

"No," he replies softly. "I'm sure we'll hear from him soon. In the meantime, do you need to take some time off?"

"I'd rather be helping you guys."

"Okay. I'll call you when we land," he tells her before breaking off the call.

"Shit," Emily swears causing the whole team to release the tension that no one had realized was there.

"Where do you think he is," Reid asks.

Hotch shrugs. He thumbs through his phone and dials Dave's number.

"Maybe he went to his cabin," Emily suggests.

Hotch nods. "That's a possibility."

"I feel bad leaving Penelope there alone," Emily says softly.

Derek pulls out his phone and starts sending a text message. "I swear, I will kill the old man for hurting my Baby Girl."

JJ settles back into her seat as the jet begins to taxi to the runway. "Didn't he promise to kill us?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dave slips into the low-lit office and quietly closes the door behind him. He leans against the wall and watches as Penelope works on her computer. He can tell the exact moment when she realizes she is no longer alone. Her hands still, shoulders stiffen and her breathing stops. Slowly, she turns around in her seat.

Eyes wide, she gapes like a guppy for a moment as she sees him. After several seconds, she finds her voice. "You're supposed to be with the team. Where have you been?!"

He smirks at the tone of her voice. "So, you still care about me?"

Her face softens. "Of course, I do. I've been trying to reach you for several hours. Where _have_ you been?"

He shrugs. "I went for a walk."

He steps away from the wall, grabs the extra chair in the room and moves around the desk to sit next to her.

She eyes him warily. "You forgot how to answer the phone?"

"I needed time to think," he admits softly.

"Hotch could write you up for this," she admonishes.

He laughs humorlessly. "You think I care about a write up?" he shakes his head. He sits close to her, not touching, but close.

They sit in silence for a few moments, staring into one another's eyes. They are not uncomfortable like most people in this situation would be.

"You were right," he admits suddenly. She watches him, waiting for him to continue. "I am an insensitive bastard."

He leans forward invading her space. She doesn't retreat.

"But," he continues. "I can't empathize with a situation I know nothing about. So, you need to come clean with me."

"About what," she whispers.

"Why don't you like guns?"

She blinks and turns away from him. He grabs the chair and spins her back to face him. Using his knees, he blocks the chair to keep her from getting away again. He puts his hands on the armrests. They lock eyes.

"Sweetheart, this relationship isn't going to work if we are not one hundred percent honest with each other. Now, I am more than willing to tell you _anything_ you want to know. Are you willing to do the same?"

Slowly, she places her hands on top if his. Her fingers gently caress the back of his wrists. "Yes. Yes, I am."

He waits patiently, letting her decide when to start.

She takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "When I was a kid, I had this friend named Sharon," she begins softly. "We met at a park when we were five and became best friends. We lived a few miles from each other, but our parents would let us talk on the phone twice a week, and on the weekends, we would take turns staying at each other's houses."

She pauses. Her hands slide up and down his arms, more as a comfort for herself than for him.

She continues. "This one weekend, we were about seven or eight and I was staying at her house. Her Mom was at work and her Dad was watching us. It was hot out and we spent a good part of the morning and afternoon playing in the pool. But then it got too hot and we went into the house to watch cartoons that her parents had taped on their vcr."

 **Flashback**

 _The girls, one blond and one brunette, sit on the floor in front of a large square television. John, enters the room from the kitchen and sets a plate of cheese, apples and crackers on the floor between them._

 _"Eat up, ladies. I'm going to the store for a few minutes to get some cigarettes," he tells them. "You two stay in the house. No swimming while I'm gone. You hear me?"_

 _"Yes, sir," they reply in unison._

 _"I have my key. If anyone knocks, what do you do?"_

 _"Nothing," they reply, again in unison._

 _"Correct," he smiles. He kisses each of them on the top of the head before he leaves._

 _They sit, munching on their snacks as they watch cartoons. On the screen, Yosemite Sam steps out of a saloon carrying a pistol larger than himself. Sharon, the brunette, begins to laugh._

 _"What's so funny," Penelope asks in confusion._

 _"That gun," Sharon says with a giggle._

 _"What's wrong with it?"_

 _"It's too big," Sharon tells her. "Guns aren't big like that."_

 _Penelope frowns and stares at the television._

 _"Have you ever seen a gun," Sharon asks._

 _Penelope shakes her head._

 _"Do you want to," Sharon asks. Penelope glances at her, then at the television and, finally, back at Sharon._

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Come on," Sharon urges as she gets to her feet._

 _Penelope rises and follows her friend into the master bedroom. On one wall, stands a large gun cabinet with a glass front. Inside the cabinet, sits several rifles most with scopes and straps._

 _Penelope stares at them with wide eyes. "Those are pretty big."_

 _Sharon giggles. "Those are rifles. My Dad uses them when he goes hunting. Let me show you what a pistol looks like."_

 _Sharon crosses the room to the nightstand. She opens the drawer and pulls out a shiny, silver revolver. Penelope steps closer to get a better view._

 _"Here. Hold it," Sharon says as she presses the pistol into Penelope's hands._

 **Present day**

Penelope blinks and realizes her hands are now intertwined with David's. She takes another deep breath.

"I took the gun and waved it around like the character in the cartoon show, and I must have had my finger on the trigger, because suddenly it went off. We were both terrified. The bullet landed in wall just to the right of her head."

Tears fill Penelope's eyes and she sniffles. "I almost killed her!"

Dave forces himself to relax. It wouldn't do either of them any good if he let go of his emotions. He pulls Penelope out of her chair and onto his lap. Releasing her hands, he wraps his arms around her and holds her tight.

"It's okay, sweetheart. It was a long time ago."

She cries into his neck for several minutes. "I was so scared," she admits.

"I can understand that," he agrees. "It was an accident, honey."

"Do you think I'm silly?"

"About this? Absolutely not."

She settles into his embrace. "Do you understand why I don't want to touch another gun?"

It's his turn to take a deep breath. "I understand why you are scared. Your introduction to weapons was not under the best of conditions. I'd like to get my hands on your friends' father and wring his neck."

She leans back, not releasing him, and looks at him. She frowns. "He didn't do anything wrong."

Dave chuffs. "A – he shouldn't have left the two of you alone. B – only an idiot leaves a loaded weapon in the reach of a child. I never leave my guns out for anyone to find them."

She shakes her head. "You're an FBI agent, you have to do that."

"No," he replies forcefully. "I'm a responsible gun owner. He was more to blame for what happened than either of you. He was the adult, Penelope."

She watches him, letting his words sink in. Slowly, she nods her head. "You're right. I'm still not comfortable with the idea of touching a gun."

He gives her a comforting squeeze. "When you're ready, I would like to teach you proper, and safe, handling of a weapon. I want to make certain no more accidents happen and if, God forbid, anything should happen and you need to protect yourself or someone else, you know how to do it. I promise to take it slow and not pressure you… too much."

She grins and rubs her nose against his. "Okay," she whispers.

She kisses him, gently rubbing her lips against his. She moans when she feels his tongue pass over her lips. She parts her mouth and allows him to deepen the kiss. She presses closer to him as they kiss for several minutes. They break apart, panting deeply.

"You know, if it wasn't for your stupid rules, we could be having mind-blowing make-up sex right now," she teases him.

"Right here in your office," he asks with a sly grin.

She glances around the room. "I'd be willing."

Act


	6. Chapter 6

"So, where did the team go," Dave asks still holding Penelope on his lap. He nuzzles the side of her neck and kisses the red mark he had left there earlier.

"Dallas," she replies breathlessly.

"Texas? I don't want to go to Texas right now," he growls.

She giggles and before she can reply the phone rings. She squints at the display screen. "It's Hotch," she tells him as she tries to squirm out of his embrace.

"Don't answer it," he begs as he loosens his hold on her. She leaves his lap and answers the phone putting it on speaker.

"Speak and be heard by the Queen of the BAU," she announces.

Hotch replies with a firm but tolerant voice, "We just landed in Dallas. Any chance you've located Dave?"

Penelope glances at Dave and smirks. He pouts for a moment before speaking up.

"I'm here, Aaron."

Hotch releases a breath. "Please tell me I'm not interrupting something that shouldn't be happening in the office."

"We're behaving," Dave assures his friend.

"Good. Now get your ass on a plane," Hotch orders.

"Do you really need me there," Dave asks his voice on the brink of a whine. There is silence on the line. "Hotch?"

"The friend in me really wants to tell you no, stay there but…"

"But this case sucks," Dave interjects.

"Yeah," Hotch sighs. "When we left DC we had three victims, we now have four. I'm sorry, Dave."

"Don't be," Dave tells him. "I'll be on the first available flight. In the meantime, I'll have Penelope update me on the case."

"Okay," Hotch agrees. "Let me know when your plane arrives, and I'll send someone to pick you up. In the meantime, Garcia, I need you to run a background check on the four victims. Morgan sent you the last victims' information. See if you can find any common areas of their lives. I need to know everything!"

"Yes, sir," she replies automatically. She sits in her chair and starts typing. "I had already started that before David arrived."

"Thank you. I expect to hear from both of you within the hour," Hotch orders then hangs up the phone.

"Great," Dave growls. "Now, I have to go to Texas. Why'd you answer the phone?"

She gives him a coy look. "Because, my love, I can't afford to lose my job."

He leans forward and caresses her cheek. "I'd take care of you, Bella."

"I know," she smiles. "Now, let's find a nice non-stop flight for you."

"It better be in first class, Kitten. I'm not sitting in coach," he grumbles.

"The bureau is not going to pay for a last minute first class ticket, Agent Rossi."

He tosses a credit card on the desk. She glances at it as she types, then stops typing.

"Seriously?" She glances at him. "Doesn't that have, like, a hundred-thousand-dollar limit?"

He raises an eyebrow and shrugs. "You want a new car?"

She laughs and goes back to typing. "There's a six-thirty flight which is in an hour, or an eight oh five flight, which one do you want?"

He sits back in his seat and rubs his face. "The later one."

She smirks. "You're a very bad boy, David Rossi."

"You haven't seen the bad side of me, Kitten."

"I can only imagine," she grins.

"So, tell me about this case," he prompts.

She hands him a folder and finishes booking his flight. He peruses the files. She pulls up pictures of the four victims, not the icky crime scene photos, and turns to him.

"All of the victims were killed from short range with some sort of handgun," she begins. "The police reports indicate the unsub is using hollow point bullets."

"Were you able to find anything of interest before I interrupted you?"

She shakes her head. "I had just gotten started. The only thing I know about the first three victims is that they were all over the age of fifty-five and the were killed within a one-mile radius."

"Can you pull up the fourth guy? The one Morgan sent?"

She taps on her keyboard. "Kent Bradley, age 59, married to Jane. They had two grown children and were about to celebrate their thirtieth wedding anniversary."

She pulls up some facebook photos of the man and his wife and their kids.

"Looks like he was about to be a Grandfather," Penelope says sadly.

Dave leans closer to peer at the pictures. He puts a hand on hers and squeezes. "What can you tell me about the others?"

She goes back to the four original pictures. "Mike Daniels, 55, recently divorced. Barry Henderson, 62, widowed. And Gary Watson, also 62 and married."

"Alright. Send me whatever you find, and I will look at it on the plane," he tells her as he stands.

"You're leaving already," she asks sadly.

"I'm going to stop and eat first. It's probably going to be the last decent meal I have for a while."

She nods and tries to put on a brave face.

"Come here," he orders softly. She rises and melts into his embrace. They wrap their arms around each other and hold on tightly. "It's going to be alright, sweetheart. We both knew that this was going to happen eventually."

"I know," she sniffles. "But I didn't know it was going to be this hard. It's all different now."

He kisses the top of her head. "How so?"

"Remember the first morning when I woke up on your couch?"

"I do," he smiles.

"Do you remember what you asked me when I said I hate profilers," she asks.

"Yes," he whispers as he pulls her tighter to his chest.

"I hate profilers," she mutters.

"Really," he asks as he settles behind his desk. "Then why are you falling in love with one?"

"I'm not ready to say it yet, but it's true," she admits.

"Same," he whispers into her hair.

She tilts her head back and stares at him. "Kiss me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dave settles into the large, comfortable seat, he slides his briefcase under the seat in front of him and sits back. He pulls out his cell phone and dials a number. It's answered on the second ring.

"I miss you already," she tells him.

"I miss you too," he replies. He glances up as a well-dressed elderly lady sits next to him. "I'll call you from Dallas."

"Safe travels," she wishes him. The line goes dead and he hangs up the phone.

He looks over at the lady in the seat next to him. He catches her eye and smiles. She smiles back and gives him a piercing look. "That shade does not go well with your skin tone," she tells him.

"Excuse me?"

Her smile turns to a grin. "You have lipstick on your cheek."

He grins ruefully and pulls out a handkerchief from his pocket. He wipes his mouth and cheek, surprised at the amount of lipstick on the hankie. No wonder the gate people had looked at him awkwardly.

"Thank you," he tells the older lady.

"You're welcome." The stewardess stops by and takes their drink orders. The lady orders white wine and Dave, a soda. Technically, he is on the clock so, no alcohol for him at this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope finishes her preliminary report on the computer and sends it to Dave and the rest of the team. She grabs her coffee cup and heads for the break room. She's halfway across the empty bullpen when Kevin enters.

"I figured I would find you here," he says in greeting.

She stops and blinks at him. "I'm working, Kevin. The team got sent on a case."

"What's wrong with your mouth?" He makes a face of disgust.

"What do you mean," she asks in horror.

"Your lipstick is smeared. What there is of it," he points out.

She glides over to JJ's desk and grabs a hand mirror from the top drawer. She peers into the mirror and chuckles. That last kiss with Dave did a number on her and by the loss of lipstick she bets he looks a lot like her. She grabs a tissue and wipes off as much as she can.

"That will do for now," she says out loud.

"Did Rossi do that," Kevin asks. A sneer mars his face. "You have a hickey, I thought hickeys were off limits."

"What happens between David and I, is none of your business."

"Oh, it's David now? I wonder how the bureau would feel about your relationship. He is your boss, isn't he?" Kevin says with a hint of jealousy. "Did you fuck him before he left?"

"Kevin!" she warns him. "And no, he's not my boss, Hotch is. The bureau has been fine with our relationship, why would that change? Also, just because he is not here to kick your ass right now, it doesn't mean he won't at some point."

"I'd like to see him try. I'm not afraid," he replies bravely. "What exactly do you see in him? He's old and cranky."

She half-smiles and shakes her head. "I don't think you would understand."

"Does he have a little dick? All that attitude usually means a man is trying to make up for something."

"That's something you can ask him," she replies. She grabs her cup and heads for the break room again, this time with Kevin in tow.

He grabs her by the elbow and spins her around. "I love you, Penelope. I'm sorry that I've been a bad boyfriend. I'm sorry that I can't take you out to fancy restaurants or drive you around in a new car. I don't have much in worldly goods, but I have a lot of heart and I want to share what I do have, with you for the rest of my life."

"You are not proposing right now," she warns.

He shakes his head. "No. No, I'm not. But, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and it's time for us to change our relationship."

He loosens his grip on her elbow. "I know that your job here at the BAU has crazy hours and requires you to put in a huge amount of effort and that takes a lot out of you. And I haven't always been as understanding of that as I should. I'm sorry."

"Thank you," she states in a bit of shock. This was something new.

"So, I think, to take some of the pressure off of both of us, we should move in together."

"Excuse me?!"

A phone rings in the distance.

"It's a perfect compromise," Kevin continues. "We can see each other more often, we'll save money and we'll both be happy."

She stares at him in confusion.

"Oh Kevin," she shakes her head. "We are not moving in together."

"Penelope…"

"No," she cuts him off. "I can't do this any longer. I don't want to be with you anymore. We've had some good times over the last few years but it's over."

"But… I love you, Penny. I know we can work this out."

The ringing phone stops and starts again.

"I love you too, Kevin. But not in a way that a woman should love a man. I'm not in love with you. I've enjoyed your company and your friendship; however, I can't see us spending the rest of our lives together. And I'm sure deep down, you can't either."

"I see you and I getting married and having kids. That's what I see. And you know what else?" He pauses. "You'd be seeing it too if it wasn't for that Italian gigolo. When he gets back, he and I are going to have words."

"I told you before. You go anywhere near David Rossi and I will make you regret it," she warns.

"Damn it, Penelope! This is part of the problem, I'm trying to be the man in this relationship and you keep overriding me. Let me take care of this," he yells.

"There is nothing to take care of, Kevin. I don't know for certain what is going to happen between David and myself. I do know, however, that I no longer want to be with you. David just made me understand that faster. Do you understand? This was my decision. Not something anyone else made me do."

They stare at each other in silence for a few minutes.

"This isn't over," he vows. "I'm going to continue to fight for you."

She shakes her head. "Goodbye, Kevin."

He stomps out of the BAU. The phone in her office rings again.

Forgetting the coffee, she hustles to her office and grabs the phone. "Garcia."

"You okay, Baby Girl?"

She lets out a sigh and sinks into her chair. "As okay as I've ever been."

"I was getting worried. I tried both your office and cell numbers, you usually answer one of them within a few rings," he probes.

"I was trying to get some coffee," she tells him.

"Trying?"

"Yeah. I didn't make it that far. Kevin showed up and we got into a fight."

"I'm sorry. Are you sure you're okay?"

She smiles. "I'll be fine."

He sighs loudly. "This is my fault. I'm sorry Baby Girl."

She laughs. "How could my fight with Kevin be your fault?"

"I'm the one who encouraged Rossi to go out with you," he admits.

"Really? How difficult was it?" she inquires cautiously.

He chuckles. "Not that difficult at all. He just needed a nudge."

The line goes silent for a moment. Penelope looks over at the framed comic book, her mind flying a hundred miles an hour.

"Penelope."

Derek's voice pulls her back.

"Yeah."

"I know I shouldn't have interfered. You're my best friend and I want you to be happy."

"I was happy," she cuts in.

"Were you?"

"I thought I was." A tear slides down her cheek.

"You know, when Rossi first came back to the unit, I did everything I could to discourage him from getting close to you. But as time has gone by and I've watched you with Lynch, I realized that I made a mistake. Rossi is a good man."

"I know. Kevin is a good man too."

"I guess," he says reluctantly. "I promise, I will support you in whatever decision you make, Baby Girl. I want you to be happy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dave exits the plane, bag in hand and instead of walking up the ramp, he steps out the side door and down to the tarmac where a black SUV waits. He tosses his bag into the back and climbs into the passenger seat.

Derek turns his dark head at him and smirks. "Nice of you to join us, Playboy."

"Sorry, I'm late. I didn't want to be here," he replies.

Derek chuckles as he puts the SUV in gear and heads out of the airport. "You should count yourself lucky, old man. I was all prepared to beat the shit out of you, but JJ and Emily talked me down."

"What did I do?"

"No one makes my Baby Girl cry," Derek said shortly.

Dave sits back in the seat and takes a deep breath. He shakes his head. "I can't guarantee that it won't happen again at some point. It's inevitable in a relationship, Derek. She and I just need to learn how to work things out."

Derek grins. "That's what JJ said too. She told me I need to put a restraint on my protective notions and give you two some space. So, what happened?"

Dave shrugs. "We need to work on our communications skills."

He stares out the window at the passing scenery, of which, there wasn't a lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luckily, for Dave and the rest of the team, their stay in Dallas lasted only a few days. The team quickly assessed a pattern and built a solid profile which led them to a local businessman whose business was failing. He felt that his failing business was a direct result from having not been named businessman of the week. Besides his failing business, his family life was in shambles as well. His father had recently died, and his wife of 17 years had filed for a divorce. The team as well as local law enforcement had tracked him down and taken him into custody without incident.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The jet rolled to a stop on the tarmac in D.C. when Dave's cell phone pings. He checks the message and grimaces.

"Baby Girl already demanding your attention," Derek teases.

The team chuckles.

"Worse," Dave growls. "The Ice Queen is demanding my attention."

The team groans in unison.

"Want me to go with you," Hotch offers.

"No. I don't need you to hold my hand," Dave replies with a smile.

"Don't do anything that gets you in trouble," Hotch warns.

"Me?! I'd never do anything like that," Dave says looking offended.

"Right," Hotch agrees with a grin as the team deplanes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dave strides impatiently into Strauss's reception room. He vaguely acknowledges the two men sitting in the nearby chairs as he heads to her office door.

"She's expecting you," the receptionist says as he opens the door and steps into the office.

"You could at least knock and wait for permission to enter," Strauss chides. She sits behind her oversized desk.

Dave pushes the door closed with a loud thud. He crosses the room and slumps into a seat. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

She glares at him.

"What do you want, Erin? I have a lot of paperwork to take care of," he continues.

She leans forward. "You know, I warned you. When you returned to the bureau, I told you to keep your dick in your pants and toe the line. But you didn't listen, did you?"

"What are you talking about," Dave inquires.

"A sexual harassment suit has been filed against you," she tells him. A small smirk ghosts her lips.

Dave sits up and leans forward as well. "Excuse me? By whom?"

"The report came in anonymously," she says. She opens a file on her desk and shuffles through several papers. "I have to tell you, David, this does not look good for you."

"So, the person who reported this is anonymous, whom have I supposedly harassed?"

"Penelope Garcia," Strauss replied succinctly.

Dave stared at her in silence.

"Is there any chance that these accusations could be true," she asks.

"No," he replies vehemently.

She opens a drawer and pulls out a silver framed picture. The picture that sits on his desk. "Care to explain this?"

Dave stares at the photo of him and Garcia kissing. "We're dating. Penelope took that picture."

She blinks at him. "Several agents have stepped forward saying that you and Miss Garcia had a fight that turned physical at the shooting range. Many people stated that she told you, and I quote, 'Don't touch me!', end quote. What do you have to say about that?"

Dave sighs and slumps back into the chair. "It was a misunderstanding. I was trying to teach her how to shoot and she was overwhelmed. She and I have already talked it over and everything is fine."

"Or so you say," Strauss counters.

"Have you talked to Penelope?"

"Not yet. I wanted to speak with you first," she explains. She reaches over to her phone and presses a button.

The door opens and the two men who had been sitting in the reception area enter the room. She addresses Dave. "Agent Rossi, pending further investigation, you are hereby suspended. Please turn in your badge and gun. Also, you are forbidden from any communication with Penelope Garcia. Your access to the building has been rescinded. These agents will escort you to your vehicle."

She stands and holds her hand out expectantly. "Also, if you are found in violation of policy and the harassment charges stand, you will be facing charges and possible jail time."

Dave stands. He places his gun and his badge on the seat he vacated. "This is ridiculous, Erin."

He exits the room quickly, forcing the two agents to run and catch up to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Penelope stands nervously in the bullpen surrounded by her friends, and as much as she loves them, she really just wants them to shut up and go away. This was the first case since she and Dave had begun dating. All she wants is to lay her eyes, and maybe, her hands on him to ensure that he is okay. It really sucks that Strauss had called him immediately to her office.

She hears the elevator door open. Her eyes eagerly search for him. The glass door opens and Chief Strauss strides through the door with a determined look on her face. Penelope looks behind Strauss, but no one follows her through the door.

Strauss stops at the edge of the little group gathered in the bullpen. "Miss Garcia, please come with me to SSA Hotchners' office."

Without waiting for acknowledgement, Strauss spins on her heel and heads towards the senior agent's office.

Eyes wide, Penelope follows at a slower pace, walking through her now silent friends, she locks eyes with Derek.

"Find David," she whispers.

The team members exchange worried looks. Derek pulls out his phone and dials Dave's number.

Penelope enters the room to find Hotch standing behind his desk and Strauss standing stiffly in front of it.

"Close the door and have a seat," Strauss orders with little warmth in her voice.

"What's going on," Hotch asks.

"Let's all sit," Strauss deflects. She sits in one chair, Penelope gently lowers herself into the other chair as Hotch remains standing behind his desk.

"Am I in trouble," Penelope asks softly.

Strauss looks at her. "Not at all," Strauss says, her features softening slightly. She glances at Hotch and back to Penelope. "What I am about to tell you both is strictly need to know, and no one needs to know except the three of us at this time. Is that understood?"

Penelope nods.

"Yes, ma'am," Hotch agrees.

"A complaint has been filed against Agent Rossi," Strauss begins.

"What kind of complaint," Hotch frowns.

"Harassment," Strauss states. She looks at Penelope. "Sexual harassment."

"What," Penelope gasps.

"Excuse me," Hotch interjects. He steps around to the front of his desk, leans on the edge and crosses his arms. "Who's the complainant."

Strauss purses her lips. "It was made anonymously."

"I don't understand," Penelope cuts in. "Why am I here?"

"You are listed as the victim," Strauss says succinctly.

Penelope looks at her in shock. Slowly, her features change to understanding and then anger. "Kevin," she growls.

"We don't know that," Strauss denies shaking her head back and forth.

"David Rossi is not harassing me in any way, shape or form. I can assure you of that," Penelope tells the older woman.

Strauss sighs. "An investigation has been started. Agent Rossi has been suspended and warned that he is not to contact you. I expect you to let myself or Agent Hotchner know immediately if he tries to contact you. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Penelope replies automatically.

"Chief Strauss, I assure you, this is just a misunderstanding. Nothing out of the rules of the FBI has happened," Hotch says in defense of his friends and co-workers. "I've been aware of their relationship from the beginning and have kept a close eye on it."

"Thank you," Strauss says reluctantly. "I'm certain that everything will be straightened out at the end of the investigation. In the meantime, Agent Hotchner, your team will be shorthanded for a while."

She stands and looks down at the top of Penelope's head until the younger woman looks up. "You should take this time to re-evaluate your relationship with Agent Rossi. Take it from someone who has been there, it's better to break it off now than to wait and get hurt later."

Strauss heads for the door. It pops open and Dave strides in.

"Agent Rossi!"

"Dave!"

"David," Penelope squeals. She jumps out of the chair and into the arms of her would-be lover. Dave wraps his arms around her and kisses her.

"Agent Rossi," Strauss growls again.

Hotch watches with a hint of a smile on his face. Dave breaks the kiss and pulls back to look at Penelope.

"I'm sorry," he says. "Am I harassing you?"

She giggles. "Not at all." She snuggles into his arms.

"How did you get up here," Strauss demands.

"I have my ways," Dave tells her. "You didn't really think I was going to slink away and let you ruin my career, did you Erin?"

"No one is trying to ruin your career, David. Except you. This is grounds for termination."

He raises an eyebrow at her. "Try it," he challenges her.

"Dave," Hotch says warningly.

Dave ignores the younger man. "You know as well as everyone else that these accusations are not true. You, better than anyone else, know that I am not that kind of man."

Dave and Erin glare at each other for several seconds. She blinks first. Her eyes drop to take in the way Dave and Penelope are wrapped around each other.

"Is this the way the two of normally act at work," she asks with less snark in her voice.

"No," Dave replies. "But it's the first time we've seen each other after being apart for the first time since we began dating."

"So, you haven't been together for very long," Strauss muses.

Dave shakes his head.

Strauss looks directly at Penelope. "It was my understanding, that you were dating technical analyst Kevin Lynch. When did you break up?"

"Officially? Last Saturday," Penelope answers. "However, I think we mentally broke up a long time ago."

"I see," Strauss nods. "And you think Mr. Lynch is responsible for these accusations?"

"Yes ma'am," Penelope nods. "In fact, I'd bet my Hello Kitty collection on it."

"That won't be necessary," Strauss says. "David, I'd still like to know why you are here. I told you to leave."

"I have a right to face my accuser," Dave replies.

"What does that mean," Strauss asks.

"Dave, what did you do," Hotch asks reluctantly.

"You'll see," he replies. He steps out of the embrace with Penelope. "I could use some coffee."

Dave exits the room. Penelope stares at the door. Strauss stares at Penelope and Hotch stares out the window into the bullpen.

"Oh my God," Hotch swears. He rushes for the door. Penelope and Strauss follow him.

Dave stands next to Emily's desk as Kevin walks into the bullpen. Kevin scans the room, he freezes when his eyes land on David Rossi.

"What are you doing here," Kevin asks unsteadily.

"Waiting to talk to you," Dave replies. He takes a few steps towards the younger man. Hotch, Penelope and Strauss watch from the raised walkway. The team watches from their desks.

"Me? Why would you want to talk to me," Kevin says.

"Oh, I think you know what, or should I say who, I want to talk about," Dave smiles.

Kevin swallows hard. "Fine. Let's talk."

"Say your piece," Dave prompts.

"Let's go to your office," Kevin suggests.

Dave shakes his head. "No, we're going to say this in front of witnesses. You have a problem with me, so spit it out."

Kevin looks past Dave for the first time and spies Penelope. His face softens for a moment, he gathers himself. He looks back at Dave and sneers. "Yeah, I have a problem with you. My life was great. I have a good job and a girlfriend who loves me. Well, she used to love me. Then you came along and poked your nose where it shouldn't be and ruined everything! Penelope is my girlfriend. I love her, and I want her back."

"And you're willing to lie to get her back," Dave asks.

"I don't have to lie to get her back," Kevin snarls. He stomps over to stand toe to toe with Dave. "I just have to show her what a womanizing jerk you are. You don't love her. You're just trying to fuck her and then you'll throw her away. Well, I'm not going to let that happen."

Penelope moves down the stairs, her eyes focused on the two men. She stops next to JJ and Emily. JJ wraps an arm around Penelope's waist.

"You know nothing about how I feel or what I want," Dave states quietly. "If you were a man, I never would have been able to take her from you. If you need to blame someone for your situation, blame yourself."

The two men glare at each other. Kevin, bright red with beads of sweat dripping down his face, balls his hands into fists. Dave stands relaxed, hands open, face calm; he is in total control of himself.

Dave continues. "If you spent more time courting Penelope and less time living in your fantasy world your life would be a lot different."

"Stop blaming this on me," Kevin shouted. He pokes a finger into Dave's chest. "This is your fault! You caused all of this."

Dave chuckles and shakes his head again. "You have no idea what you are doing. Filing a sexual harassment case against me has backfired. I'm sure you thought that Penelope would come running into your arms. Penelope is going home with me tonight and in a few hours, you'll just be a forgotten memory."

Kevin gasps. He looks over at Penelope then back at Dave. "You son of a bitch, I hate you!"

Kevin swings his fist at Dave. The older man ducks and sidesteps him. Morgan begins to rise from his chair. Kevin takes another swing; this time Dave grabs his arm twists it and spins the younger man around and to the floor. Dave holds Kevin down.

"Damn," Morgan swears. "If I knew you could do that, I would have let you take down more unsubs."

"That's all you," Dave assures his friend. "I'm a lover, not a fighter."

Dave glances over his shoulder at Penelope and winks.

Kevin tries to squirm free. Dave applies some pressure. Kevin screams.

"That's enough," Strauss cuts in. She steps down from the platform. "Agent Rossi let the man up."

Dave releases Kevin, giving him one last shove before rising to his feet. Kevin stands up slowly. He rubs his shoulder and glares at Dave.

"Don't even think about it," Strauss warns. "You're in enough trouble as it is."

Kevin blinks. His eyes focus on Strauss. He glances at the other agents as if seeing them for the first time. "Ma'am?"

Strauss gives him her patented glare. "Filing a false report is just one thing we'll be dealing with, attempted assault on a federal officer is another."

Kevin pales. He looks at Penelope. "Penny, please…"

Penelope looks at him. She shakes her head slowly back and forth. "You brought this on yourself, Kevin. I told you, our relationship was over. There was nothing you could do to fix it or make it like it used to be. You should count yourself lucky that Director Strauss is dealing with this and not me."

She moves away from her friends stopping directly in front of Kevin. "I promise you this, if you try anything in the future against me or David – I will take you down. Capice?"

Kevin stares at her and swallows the lump in his throat. He nods and lowers his head.

Strauss looks over at Derek. "Agent Morgan, would you escort Mr. Lynch to my office please?"

Derek nods. "My pleasure, ma'am."

Derek takes hold of Kevin's arm and leads him out of the bullpen. Strauss looks at Dave. The glare has left her face and there is a hint of a smile on her lips.

"I forgot what a bastard you can be," she tells him. "I didn't forget that you have a black belt in judo. I nearly laughed out loud when he took a swing at you. I'll get you reinstated but you should probably take a few days off to get your head clear."

Dave smirks at her. "Thank you, Erin." He sidles over to Penelope and slips his arm around her.

"You're welcome." She looks over at Penelope. "Take care of each other. David… don't mess this up. She's probably the best thing that has ever happened to you."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Dave walks Penelope up the stairs to her apartment. He watches the gentle sway of her hips as she climbs to her floor. She unlocks the door and steps inside leaving it open for him. He steps in and flips the switch for the light. Nothing happens.

"Is the power out," he asks.

"No," she replies softly. There is a click and a flicker of flame appears from the lighter in her hand. "I wanted this to be a surprise."

He watches from the open doorway as she lights several candles throughout the room. She flicks on her CD player filling the room with the sounds of Sinatra.

He closes the door and pulls her into his arms as she attempts to pass him on her way to the kitchen. "My dear, Penelope, are you trying to seduce me?"

She giggles and wraps her arms around his neck. "Oh, Sugar Lips, you are a smart man."

He chuckles as he dips his head and captures her lips with his. They kiss softly for several seconds swaying to the music. He breaks the kiss and proceeds to nips his way to her ear where he sucks the lobe into his mouth.

Penelope moans. "I have never missed anyone as much as I have missed you."

"Ditto," he says. Someone to Watch Over Me begins to play. Dave pulls her closer. "Will you watch over me, Kitten?"

"Always."

Dave pulls back and looks directly in her eyes. "I love you, Penelope."

"I love you too."

They kiss again, opened mouthed, tongues touching and exploring. Penelope tugs his jacket down his arms dropping it to the floor. She begins to unbutton his shirt.

Dave smooths his hands over her round ass. He pulls her hips tight to his. She moans again at the feeling of his erection pressing against her.

He breaks the kiss, sucking and licking his way down her neck. His hands slide up her back until he finds the top of the zipper on her dress, slowly he slides it down with one hand allowing the fingers of his other hand to trail down the now exposed skin.

Penelope shudders at his touch. Her fingers shake as she pulls the bottom of his shirt free of his pants. She places her hands on his stomach. A frown forms on her forehead as her fingers encounters cloth.

"You're wearing a t-shirt?"

"I get cold easily," he replies between nips.

She yanks the t-shirt up and slips her hands underneath the cloth. "You are so warm," she moans. "And soft."

He jerks back. "Soft?"

He presses his hips harder to hers. "Does that feel soft to you?"

She glances down at the hard bulge pressing against her. "You know I wasn't talking about that."

She tugs his t-shirt higher. "Can we get a few of these layers off of you?"

He smirks at her as he pulls back to unbutton the cuffs of his shirt. "You know, we don't have to do this just yet."

She takes a step back from him. The candle light flickers behind her casting her face into the shadows. She watches his face as she slips the dress down her shoulders, over her hips and to the floor. She stands there wearing high heels and a matching bra and panty set.

Dave's expression has changed from indulgent to lustful in mere tenths of a second.

"Are you sure," she asks.

She reaches out and moves his stilled hands. She finishes unbuttoning his cuffs then removes his shirt and t-shirt.

She runs her hands up and down his arms as he stares at her in silence. She explores his shoulders and neck, then moves her hands over his chest. Her fingers tangle in the hair between his pecs. Softly and slowly she explores every inch of his exposed skin, teasing his nipples she causes him to moan and shudder. She moves closer to explore him once again, this time with her tongue.

Dave thrusts his hands in her hair. He gently guides her to the more sensitive areas of his body. She unbuckles his belt.

Dave forcefully pushes her away. "Bed. Naked. Now!"

Penelope grins saucily. "What's the hurry?"

He spins her around and gives her a smack on her ass making her jump. She giggles and hustles to the bedroom. Dave slips out of his shoes as he watches her disappear. Taking a moment to slow his breathing, he slips off his socks, locks the front door and heads to the bedroom.

Penelope has turned on a strand of white lights that hang over her bed. She lays, stretched out on her back, still wearing the panties and bra but not the shoes.

Dave stops at the edge of the bed and lets his eyes savor every inch of her. She wriggles higher on the pillows. Dave's eyes narrow as he watches her.

"See anything you like," she teases.

Instead of answering, he opens his pants and lets them drop to the floor. She watches wide eyed as his boxers join the pants.

He crawls onto the bed on hands and knees moving up her body until his mouth hovers over hers. Dave removes her glasses, gently placing them on the bedside table.

Penelope reminds herself to breath as Dave traces her features with one finger. He slides the feature from temple to chin, down one side and up the other, over her nose to her lips. Softly, he traces the outline of her lips. She gasps at the sensation.

"What part of naked do you not understand?"

She sucks in a shuddery breath. She reaches up and slides the straps of her bra down her arms.

Dave slides an arm behind her and with two fingers unsnaps the bra.

"Let me," he growls as she starts to remove the bra.

She lowers her arms to the bed, keeping her eyes on him.

Dave kisses her mouth. He moves slowly down her neck kissing and nipping his way across her body. Teasing his way over the top of her breasts he nudges the bra lower with his chin. The gentle scraping of his goatee reddens her skin and heightens her pleasure.

Her eyes close halfway as the nips and kisses turn to sucking and licking. She thrusts her fingers into his hair and strokes his scalp as he moves further down her body. He tugs her panties off, tossing them to the side. She resists momentarily as he presses her knees apart.

"Oh," she moans lifting her hips to meet his lips and fingers now exploring between her legs.

"You like that, Kitten?"

"Oh yes," she moans again. "Less talky, more of what you were just doing."

He chuckles, breathing against her wet skin, causing her to moan again. He resumes his exploration of her body until he makes her come. She bounces and wriggles so hard she nearly knocks him onto the floor.

Dave slides off the bed and pads into the bathroom as Penelope catches her breath. He washes his face in the sink, grabs a towel and dries off. He eyes a book sitting on the back of the toilet. He drops the towel on the sink and grabs the book.

"What to expect when you're expecting," he reads aloud. His face goes blank as he looks into the mirror.

Still holding the book, he steps out of the bathroom. Penelope is still breathing deeply. Her legs shake every few seconds.

"Kitten," he says gently. "We should talk before we go any further."

"About what," she smiles. She rolls her head towards him. She eyes the book. "What's that?"

He holds the book out for her to read.

"That's not… I'm not…" she stammers. "I got that when JJ was pregnant with Henry."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she replies.

He lets out a rush of air. "I don't know if I was more worried that you were already pregnant or that you were hoping to get pregnant," he confesses.

"You don't want kids," she asks.

"Not tonight." He tosses the book onto the table next to her glasses then sits down beside her.

She reaches for him, tugging him down by the shoulders so that she can kiss him. They kiss for several seconds before she releases him.

"What's wrong?"

He smiles and strokes the hair back from her face. "I wasn't expecting this… I don't have any condoms with me."

She looks at him in mock shock. "The great David Rossi, lothario of the FBI is not prepared for sex?"

"Ha-ha," he replies. "We've talked about this before; my reputation is far larger than actuality."

She rubs her hand up and down his arm. "I know. I'm just teasing. We're okay to have sex."

"You have condoms?"

"I have protection. I have an IUD," she explains.

"You're not worried about STD's?"

"Do you have an STD?"

He shakes his head. "I've always been very careful."

"Same. Actually, you would be the first guy I had sex with and didn't use a condom," she confesses.

He stares at her for a moment. "You know, IUD's aren't always one hundred percent effective."

"I know. There's a one percent or less chance of getting pregnant."

"And you want to take that chance?"

"With you? Absolutely."

He stretches out on the bed next to her. "I don't know why but the idea of possibly getting you pregnant is a big turn on for me right now."

He wraps his arms around her and rolls them so that she is lying on top of him. She leans down and kisses him hard. Bodies pressed tightly together, he deepens the kiss.

She spreads her legs and rubs her crotch against his. Her body is alive with electricity as she can feel every hard, aching inch of him.

Dave breaks the kiss and rolls his hips up into hers. "Sweetheart do you have any idea what you are doing to me?"

She kisses and nibbles at his neck and ears. "I think I can feel something."

He chokes out a laugh. Gently, he tilts her head up so he can look into her eyes. "You are a siren, dragging me into the abyss."

"Make love to me, David."

He smiles slyly. "You're in charge here, Honey. Take control."

"You want me… like this?"

He nods. "Take me. Use me any way you want. I'm yours. I surrender."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Dave sits in his chair pretending to read a case file.

"Must be some case. You've been staring at the same page for half an hour," Aaron said.

Dave looked up to see his best friend leaning against the door frame. "What the hell do you want?"

"I'm headed out to lunch, want to go with me?"

Dave shakes his head. "I'm taking Penelope to the doctor's in a bit."

Aaron straightens and enters the room. Concern lines his face. "Is everything okay?"

Dave looks up again and studies the younger man. He glances in the bullpen and back. "Everything's fine. Just a routine checkup."

"Routine, huh? Why don't I believe that?"

Dave sighs and motions his head towards the door. "Close that, will you?"

Aaron closes the door and settles into a chair.

Dave leans forward, elbows on the desk. A small smile forms on his lips. "We think she might be pregnant."

"Already," Aaron grins.

Dave shrugs looking bashful. "She had the IUD removed almost three months ago. We were told that because of both of our ages it may take a year before it happens. However…" He shrugs again.

Aaron starts to laugh. He looks at Dave and shakes his head. "You've barely been dating for three months."

"Officially, it's been three months and ten days," Dave defended.

"You coming back after the doctors?"

"Nah, I'm going to head home."

Aaron stands and heads for the door. "I guess I will see you tomorrow."

"Don't be late," Dave growls.

"Same to you," Aaron says as he heads out the door.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The entire team sits at a long table. The men wearing tuxedos and the women dressed to the nines. Dave and Penelope sit at the head of the table. Dave stands, getting everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for coming here today. Penelope and I love all of you and are extremely happy to have you with us on our wedding day."

Cheers and raised glasses fill the air. Penelope smiles and laughs but mostly keeps her eyes on her new husband.

Dave continues. "We have one more thing to share with you…"

"You bought us all cars," Morgan asks hopefully.

"We're all going on the honeymoon," Emily shouts.

"No," Dave says to Morgan. "And hell no."

Everyone laughs.

"Penelope and I, are going to be parents."


End file.
